


Like and Subscribe!

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chest, Fluff, Gamer Kim Jongin, Gaming, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Streamer Kim Jongin, Thighs, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Streamer and gamer Kai is a sensation on Reddit. Specifically, the gay part of Reddit. And one to enjoy the fine sensations of Kim Jongin, is Lee Taemin. To be honest, he can't get enough of the streamer and luck has it that Kai goes to the same university as Taemin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	1. Act 1 – Battle Royale

'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MOVE, YOU WHORE!' Jongin whined as he died again his game. He tossed his arms in the air, tossing his controller onto the desk and lulled back. 'God, I hate this game so much.' He watched as the timer counted down until his respawn and, since he knew kinda had the time, he looked at the chat of his stream. He pulled down his pink crop top, as it had crept up with his frustration.

'I know I shouldn't swear. Kids are watching.' He chuckled, knowing his audience was more mature than child. 'But I will just say, "whore" isn't a swear. It is an honourable occupation. You should ask my character in game, she's good at it.' He licked his lips and took a sip from his drink. 'Also thank you for the subscriptions! Remember, if you like what you see, you should consider subscribing!' Jongin flashed his sweetest smile.

He respawned and continued his game. As he tried to help his team win, he noticed that he most assuredly wasn't the worst player on the team at least. 'Come on, dude, don't let me doooo… And he let me down. For fuck's sake, I'm soloing this shit.'

He sighed and lulled back. 'Okay, chat, how am I doing? Am I improving?'

Mixed results from the informal poll in the chat. 'Oh, dear Lord, we've been playing this for ages. How am I not better at this yet? ' He chuckled. 'I'm doing well now though, right? I mean, I've died once but hell, they've died like one million times.'

Positive results in the chat. Jongin cheered, tossing up his arms and his upper abs and the lower part of his ribcage. 'Yeeeeees! I'm doing well!'

He quickly turned his eyes to the main screen again, continuing his game. He didn't notice all the aubergines appearing in the chat, as more of his watchers got to see the tanned caramel skin of the streamer be revealed. Jongin was sort of aware that he was a "phenomenon" on the gay side of the internet. He was known for his Instagram account, where he shares some of his dance practice videos, but also from streaming his favourite games every day. Also, he was rather good looking and hot, and not ashamed of his body. And people noticed. Also, he had been spotted in plenty of gay clubs, with unconfirmed reports on the internet of people who had allegedly hooked up with Jongin. No one really know which stories were true though (though Jongin knew almost all of them were).

'Oh my God, yes! Keep going! Yes! Hit that bitch… OH MY GOD I WON!' Jongin spun in his chair and waved his arms in the air, giving some teasing nip slips. He lulled back in chair, sighing satisfied and let his head hang backwards. 'Fuck, that was tense. Good game, folks. Except my team, fuck those guys were terrible.'

He pulled up his legs onto the chair. He chuckled as the people watching his streams both congratulated him and reacted to the sudden realisation that he was wearing tight hot pants. 'You guys are such a mess sometimes.'

_'You guys are such a mess sometimes.'_

Taemin groaned as he watched those delicious thighs enter the screen. He wasn't a pervert who would stalk Kai online or offline, but he was kind of jealous of all the dudes who had said that "Kai was the best hook up they ever had". Taemin desperately wanted to have one night with Jongin and it wasn't out of the question either. They went to the same campus after all, though Kai was mostly in the arts buildings, where Taemin kept to the finance buildings.

He had once dared to walk into the arts buildings, but not only did he get lost within a minute, but when he thought he spotted Kai there, he had been too shy to even say something to him.

So there had been the tactic to go to the club Kai was usually seen in. But not only was it tough to time perfectly, Taemin didn't really have anyone to go with him. Most of his friends were straight and not that open to going to a gay club, because "what if someone tries to have sex with me?!". Though Jonghyun had gone with him a few times, but without Minho, Sehun and Yifan. Those three immediately crossed their legs as soon as Taemin uttered the words "gay club". Though they would most definitely be the most popular dudes in the club if they went. They would get all the free drinks.

Taemin sighed. He eased down his erection. Even the thought of being with Kai for one night got him all hot and bothered. He followed him on Insta, subscribed to his streams on Twitch, even watched his highlight reels on YouTube. Taemin was smitten. He couldn't deny it.

He watched as Kai bid them a sweet farewell, waving cutely at the camera before leaning over to grab his mouse and keyboard again. Taemin watched his eyes flick as he tried to end the stream, to enter a static and… darkness. Stream offline. Taemin's life went offline. His dick went offline.

He sighed. He got up from his chair and walked to the little bathroom that was attached to his dorm room. Taemin lived in the university housing, while Kai, he knew this for a fact, did not. So that was also a no go for "casually" meeting a Kai in the wild.

He splashed some water in his face to come to his senses and walked out the door, to his neighbours Jonghyun and Minho. Taemin was a lucky soul who had a private dorm room (though it was smaller), as nearly everybody else had to share one. Though, Jonghyun had crashed many a time at Taemin's, as the sock on the door indicated that Minho had brought home yet another girl who wanted her body split in two. Taemin had seen it. It was huge. Well, not that Taemin was that small. He'd made plenty of boys rather happy.

Taemin knocked on their door.

Jonghyun opened up and smiled. 'Minnie! Get in here! Want a beer?'

'Anything stronger?'

Minho laughed. 'Was he streaming again?'

'SHUT UP! And yes.'

'You're such a mess.' Jonghyun laughed.

Jongin walked out of the lift the next morning, heading for his bike to cycle to uni. He put in his headphones, made sure the volume had been cranked to the max and that the music was pumping into his ears. He got on his bike and cycled to uni. He had a few classes in the morning, but he would spend the afternoon practicing. He had one recital left, and then the summer break would finally dawn upon him.

Jongin closed his eyes as the sun broke through the high rises and graced the street with its warm rays. The golden light shone upon the tanned skin of his arms, as his shirt had no sleeves, the armholes gaping to show his slender frame underneath the fabric. Some might even spot a little brown nipple, as the gusts of wind barrelled through the fresh morning air.

He parked his bike and ran to class, noticing he was a bit later than usual. He skipped his regular latte and ran into the lecture hall, sliding into a seat next to Jongdae and Yixing. 'Hi, sorry I'm late…'

'Prof's late too. Don't worry about it.' Jongdae smiled and poked Jongin's sides, through the armholes. 'I can see your boobs, Nini.'

'Shut it, Dae.' He wiggled away a little and grabbed his laptop, to make sure he could take notes. Yixing yawned and stretched his neck and shoulders.

'I slept terribly.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. There is this dude in my dormitory complex, and he keeps banging chicks, very loudly. Yesterday he came home with yet another.'

'Straight people are so icky.' Jongin sighed. 'I'm telling you. Being straight is unnatural.'

Jongdae laughed. 'Sure, it is.'

Jongin chuckled. 'It's true!'

The professor walked in, carrying various books and his laptop, and greeted them all. 'Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck in a meeting. I will share some of it with you because the subject was fascinating. You see, back in the Renaissance…'

Later, after his lectures, Jongin walked into his practice room and undressed. He changed into his more comfortable dancing clothes and he doubted between his current loose shirt, or the tight one he had in his bag. He shook his torso and grinned as he noticed the little nip slips he showed. He took his phone, checked his Instagram, and started to rehearse his most recent choreographies.

The sweat dripped from his bangs, trickled down his neck and arms. His shirt got drenched with sweat, showing dark spots of sweat on his chest and down his back. He licked his lips as he started the recording on his phone. He had to do it at least four times before he got it right, but nevertheless he was satisfied when he pressed upload.

'You sick son of a bitch…'

Taemin groaned, a bulge in his shorts, as he watched Kai's dance practice on Instagram. He whined and fell back in the grass, kinda conscious about the bulge being very prominent in his pants now. Sehun and Jonghyun, next to him, chuckled.

'You could also, you know, walk up to him. He is like 100 meters away or something.' Sehun hummed.

'And say what? "Hey, I saw your Insta and was wondering if you required some dicking. Also, I'm Taemin." How about no?'

Sehun chuckled. 'Or you could ask him out for a drink. You know, most people start like that.'

'Yeah, but still… I… Look at him. How is he ever going to settle for me?'

'Whoa! Settle for you?' Jonghyun sat up. 'You are a prize too! Don't say that.'

'You know what I mean. He's famous. Kinda.'

Sehun sat up. 'Okay, let's go.'

'We're not going to look for him!'

'We're not. We're getting you a drink. Also, I'm hungry.'

And thus, being pulled along by his lanky and his tiny friend, Taemin found himself in a bar, with a cocktail in front of him. Jonghyun sat back, sipping on his own cocktail through a straw. Sehun played with the umbrella.

'How can we help you?'

Taemin looked up at Jonghyun's voice. 'What?'

'How can we help you? I mean, when we go clubbing, you don't mind wingmanning for us. How can we help you get this guy in your bed?'

Taemin blushed. 'I…'

'Do you know if he goes clubbing?'

'Yeah. I think I also know which club. Because it's the only gay one in…'

'Okay. So, if we go to this club, will you man up and try to get this dude to bend over for you? Or will you act like a little shit again and be a wimp?' Sehun asked.

'… If you get me drunk enough.'

Jonghyun smirked. 'You better go buy condoms and lube.'

Yifan and Minho joined them. 'Yo! What did we miss?'

'For the next few times, we're going to Taemin's club.'

'Ew, nooooo, not there.' Minho whined. 'And the girls that are there are…'

'He wingmans for us. So, do we for him.' Jonghyun said. 'And that's final.'

Yifan smirked and winked at Taemin. 'So, I guess we're gonna play the game "How many guys are going to buy us drinks?".'

Jongin stretched as he walked back to his bike on the campus grounds. He combed his hair back, as it had clung to his sweaty forehead. He doubted one moment, and he looked at the campus cafe. 'Maybe one drink? A milkshake maybe. Yeah.' He turned and walked into the cafe.

He looked around a little bit after he had ordered. It wasn't busy. Just four dudes in the corner, drinking cocktails. One of them stole some glances at him, but who didn't. They seemed to be great friends because they kept teasing each other. One of them seemed cute.

The dude behind the counter placed his strawberry milkshake in front of him and smiled. 'Have a nice day.'

'Thank you!' Jongin took his milkshake and walked out. He heard some ruckus behind him. He thought he heard the phrase "Go after him", but nevertheless, unbothered by the world, he reached his bike. Carefully sucking on the straw, he got on his bike and commenced his journey through a breezy city. The spring had gone and made the weather delightful, and Jongin always lived for this time of year. He loved the spring and the summer because they allowed him to show off his body.

He sat back a little on his bike, casually riding it along the bike lane as he sipped on his milkshake. He felt the strawberry chill his throat and he purred. He would probably stream tonight. What to wear though?

He pondered his choices as he parked his bike again, walked up to his apartment and peeled the sweaty clothes from his skin. He took a moment to check himself out in the mirror. All this dancing took a toll on his body, leaving him very slim and lean, though he wasn't muscular since he never went to the gym. As Jongdae characterised him, his favourite dancing twink. He turned a little. His ass wasn't something to snuffed at either. That was one fine ass. Jongin figured out what he was gonna wear.

He had this pair of very tiny, and very tight, shorts. He would but those on, over a jockstrap. If he angled his camera and his legs right, that would mean that the viewers could see the straps of the jockstrap around his thighs and see that it was in fact a jockstrap.

But what kind of shirt? Maybe, to not have Twitch rage at him instantly, something that covered him up pretty well. Maybe a shirt like he wore today, but pinker. He nodded. That would be it. Add some cat-eared headphones and that was a good stream right there.

Jongin stepped under the shower and let the water run across his skin. He tilted his head backwards and enjoyed the stream of water onto his face. His hands glided down his body, across his chest and his stomach, to his shaven genitals. He played a little, making sure it was clean, and moved on to his butt, playing with that a little.

He purred. Could he sneak in a little fap before his stream? Always. He lulled back against the shower tiles and started to tease his body.

Taemin felt the push notification in his body. Surprise stream announcement. His heart stopped beating for a tiny second. Was he ready to actually watch Kai, after he saw him in person this afternoon? He remembered Yifan whispering encouragement into his ear, Minho trying to push him out of his seat, but Taemin had just frozen solid at the sight of that man. That man. THAT MAN! With his sweaty clothes and his sweatpants and his casual backpack flung over one shoulder and his hair and his lips, oh God, those wonderful pillows of lips that would look so good around Taemin's…

Taemin gulped. Right. Calm down.

He jumped in the shower to calm himself down and send him back down to earth from cocktail heaven. He wiped back his blond hair and sighed. 'Hopefully one day, you'll be in this shower too…'

Wrong thought! Do not think like this or…

Taemin's member grew to the tall and thick erection it usually was when Kai entered his mind. He growled and wrapped his hand around it, rolling the skin just a little bit. He couldn't… Kai had turned into this being of flesh and bones now, which actually existed, how could just fap over him…? But nevertheless, he did.

He lulled his head back, bent his knees a little and leaned against the tiles on the wall. He started to roughly wank himself, his eyes closed to envision the perfect lips of Kai on his skin. His other hand reached down, cupping his balls, and he licked his lips. 'Oh Kai…'

He felt it. Kai's lips around his erection. His tip sliding down the boy's throat as he got deepthroated hard. His combed his hand through Kai's hair, wiping it back so he had an unobstructed view of those devious and teasing eyes. Kai gurgled a little as he had to get used to Taemin's thick tip in his throat; he adjusted quickly though. 'Fuck, Kai…'

Kai popped off his pulsing phallus for a moment. 'I've been wanting to blow you all day…' Kai jerked at his member, rolling the skin back. 'You're so big, Taemin… I can't wait for you to fuck me…'

Taemin growled as he looked down, to the tanned boy kneeling before him, his legs spread out a little, so his butt was more prominent in his figure. The sight was breath-takingly beautiful. Kai moved towards Taemin's penis again, capturing it between his lips as his cheeks dented to suck roughly. Taemin moaned and lulled his head back. 'Fuck, I wanna fuck your ass and cuuuuuuuuum…' Taemin spurted his cum across the shower cabin. '… Inside of you.' The mirage of Kai had vanished his thoughts; the only thing that remained was his post-fap guilt and the evidence of his sins, though the latter was quickly being washed away by the shower.

Taemin sighed and let go of his member. 'God, you fuck me up so much…'

Later that night, he couldn't help getting hard as he watched Kai play his games, his legs pulled up and his beautiful tanned thighs on display. The shorts this boy was wearing, were way too tight and tiny. And pink. He smiled as Kai played his game so well, celebrating his victories and cutely pouting over his losses.

Taemin gulped. His friends were going to try and match him up with Kai. And Taemin hoped against all odds that it would work.

'So, do you know if he's here tonight?' The music pumped from the speakers as they walked into the club. Taemin looked at his four straight (very straight) friends and sighed loudly at their outfits. Where Taemin just looked like a [snack](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81C%2BfCOYNbL._AC_SY741_.jpg) all together, his four straight friends had apparently gone the "How to fit in with the gay scene?" way. While [Minho](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/e7/47/a6e74790238922b8a7cd2ceedfff8337.jpg) look reasonable with his green sleeveless shirt and his blow-dried hair, Sehun looked like he was going to be someone's pet tonight.

'Again, I ask you, what's with the mesh shirt and the choker?' Taemin asked.

'You didn't answer my question, Tae.' Sehun said.

Yifan mimicked Minho's style, generally, just seemed a bit colder about it. Jonghyun, however, was a completely different hazardous area. [With a business style dress pants, suspenders, and a nice button-up shirt, he looked like he was going to work](https://66.media.tumblr.com/00318d8547f9cd69ab242f9919b2db68/tumblr_ob9n5asXOX1u22rjso1_540.png). However, one did not realise that as soon as he was insides, those buttons came loose and Jonghyun didn't mind his pecs being on display, caught between those tight suspenders.

'I don't know if he's here tonight. He's not streaming tonight, and we almost never hear from him on Fridays. So, either he's clubbing, or he's doing something else.'

'He's kinda famous though right?'

'Well, known with the gay gamer community, yes.'

'… So… Do people know if he sleeps around a bit?' Yifan asked, leaning on Taemin's shoulders as he looked around the club.

'Yeah. There are some "reports" online of people having slept with him. Though they aren't exactly accurate, I'd say.'

'Why?'

'Because they both claim he's either a total top or total bottom, that he's either living like 200 kilometres up north or somewhere else entirely. It's a mess.'

'Seems fair. You're a perv for reading them though.' Jonghyun unbuttoned his top buttons. 'Okay, I'll go get us some drinks. Look around for this dude, circle back to … that spot at the bar?'

They looked and nodded. 'Yes sir.'

Taemin roamed around the club, looking for his one true love. He dodged some people dancing, some people making out. He wondered if he should double check the dance floor, since Kai was a dancer after all. Taemin moved through the dancefloor again, where he saw Jonghyun chatting with a boy, who was clearly into Jonghyun's chest.

At the other side of the club, Minho found himself being the centre of attention. His search for this Kai fellow had come to a halt, when he found himself almost closed in at this separate area of the club he had entered. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, but a lot of people looked at him. He gulped. He turned around and tried to retrace his steps, but he ended up in a hallway he had never seen before. 'The fuck…'

'Hey.'

Minho turned and saw a friendly face. 'Hey, I'm…'

'Lost. I figured a straight guy wouldn't immediately head for the private booths. And so did the others.' The young man chuckled. 'I'm Joonmyun. You?'

'Minho. I'm trying to find the bar and…'

'Let me help you. I'll bring you.' Joonmyun gestured Minho to follow him and they walked back to the bar. Minho gratefully followed him, and they ended up, safely, at the bar in the middle of the club.

Joonmyun leaned on the counter and chuckled. 'You haven't come here before, I bet.'

'Uh… Nah.' Minho leaned next to him, his back to the counter. 'I'm here with a friend. He's into this dude and he wants to make a move.'

'I see. You're the supportive friend who wants to wingman for him.' Joonmyun winked at the bartender and ordered two shots.

'Yeah.'

The barkeep put two shots on the counter and Joonmyun passed one to Minho. 'Together?'

Minho looked at the tiny glass and nodded. 'Sure.' They gulped down their drinks and Joonmyun moved closer to him.

'You know, I don't mind showing you the private booths again. I always wanted to top a straight dude.' Joonmyun whispered.

Minho coughed and scrambled away, almost tripping over someone's leg. He blushed heavily and made himself look very tiny. 'What?! I… I gotta go! My friends are there! Bye!'

Joonmyun bent over forwards in laughter and Minho ran back to the spot they had picked at the front of the bar. He found Yifan and Taemin there, discussing something. 'We have to go. Now!'

Yifan chuckled. 'Who made you feel like you make every girl in a club ever feel?'

'… Shut up! I'm very polite and nice!'

Taemin shook his head. 'We haven't found Kai yet AND we're missing a Jonghyun and a Sehun.'

'… I'm not going into that crowd again!' Minho whined. 'They were undressing me with their eyes.'

'Again, how you make every girl ever feel…'

'Shut it!' Minho snapped at him.

'Minho, stop being a wimp. If you keep your pants on, nothing can happen.' Taemin sighed and pushed him into the crowd. 'I think I know where Jonghyun is, so let's go get him.'

They worked their way through the masses, looking for their friends. They finally found Jonghyun, having drinks with the boy Taemin saw him with earlier. They seemed to be having fun, earning them cocked eyebrows from Yifan and Minho. 'Wait… Jonghyun is…'

'… Open minded. More than you are at least.' Taemin said. He walked towards them and wrapped his arm around Jonghyun's shoulder. 'Hey.'

Jonghyun looked at them, his shirt having been unbuttoned fully, and smiled. 'Hey! I was just talking to… Chi… Uh… Chitta… I can call him Ten!' Jonghyun blushed slightly. 'We were chatting about music. Do we need to get going? Did we spot the bastard and are we going to close in on him?'

Ten bowed his head at Taemin. 'Hi. So, you are the reason of his mission?'

'How much did he tell you?' Taemin became red.

'Only that you fancied someone.' Ten smiled. 'And that you brought the squad to make it happen.'

Taemin sighed. 'If only that worked.' He turned to Jonghyun. 'He's not here. Minho feels assaulted by eyes.'

Ten peeked past Taemin and hummed. 'I get that. I wouldn't mind pressing either of them down and fucking my ass on them.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'll give them the message.'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'So, what's the plan? We going to a different club? Another gay one?'

Taemin snorted. 'Another gay one, he says. We're standing in the only one around. We've lost Sehun, so we gotta find him first anyway.'

Jonghyun sighed and got up. 'Nice meeting you, Ten. I hope to see you around campus!' He pressed a kiss on Ten's cheek and walked off with Taemin. Ten shook his head and chuckled.

'One down, one to go.' Yifan said. 'Where do we find Sehun? Which way did he go?'

'Over there.' Jonghyun pointed. 'Let's go.'

They followed their tiny friend and they all came to a sudden halt.

'Well, someone has found his sugar daddy.' Taemin laughed. 'Holy crap.'

Sehun sat on the lap of some tall dude and seemed pretty comfortable resting against his torso and having an arm around his shoulder. Minho gave Taemin a little push forward. 'Go on, go save him.'

'I don't think he needs saving.' Jonghyun chuckled.

'He came as a pet looking for a daddy and he leaves as a pet with a daddy.' Yifan chuckled.

'I'll go get him.' Taemin sighed. He walked towards Sehun and nodded. 'Yah, Sehun, we lost you.'

Sehun looked over and smiled. 'Hi! I was talking to Chanyeol and he seemed really nice.'

'I can see that you thought that.' Taemin sat down next to them. 'So… What's happening here?'

'Don't worry.' Chanyeol said. 'We were just talking. I know he's straight.'

'… Seriously doubting that right now.' Taemin said. 'Did you see…'

'Nah. I took like five steps and this demi-god whisked me away.' Sehun chuckled.

'Demi… What is happening?!'

'I may have given him a couple of shots.' Chanyeol said. 'But I swear he's fine. Really fine.' He pressed a kiss on Sehun's cheek, earning a chuckle from Sehun.

'Taeminnie, we should have gone here so much sooner. I love it here…'

'… WHAT IS HAPPENING?! How is the straight dude getting more love here than the gay one?!'

Chanyeol laughed. 'Sorry. You can have him back. Oh, Hunnie, remember, call me.'

'I will.' Sehun got up and walked off with Taemin. 'So, he's not here?'

'Nah. Minho is afraid he'll give in to the gays and…'

'I'm not afraid!' Minho exclaimed. 'I'm just saying that…'

'Being treated like a piece of meat, just existing to satisfy the sexual lust of others, feels bad!' Yifan finished for him.

'Thank you!' Minho said.

'Just imagine how all those girls feel when Minho…'

'I will end you!'

'Taeminnie, I kinda don't wanna leave…' Sehun whispered in his ear. 'Can we stay?'

'Do you have something to tell me, Hunnie?'

'… Maybe later. I need to figure something out.'

Jonghyun eavesdropped on them and chuckled. 'I don't mind staying.'

'Me neither.' Yifan shrugged. 'I got four free drinks offered to me already. I am getting wasted for free.'

'I'll protect you, Minho. Let's get you a drink.' Taemin said.

Though they did have a nice time, they hadn't spotted the elusive Kai in the club. Taemin stepped int the shower at the campus gym, washing the sweat off his body. He hadn't drunk that much last night. He was a bit disappointed to be honest. Stomach churning, heart wrenching disappointment.

He shook his head. What would he actually have expected? Kai seeing him and then what? Taemin's smooth personality taking over and talking him into the sheets? A cynical chuckle escaped his lips. What a mess. Kai was out of his reach forever. He couldn't guess when Kai would go to that club. He didn't know if Kai ever actually went there on his own or with friends. Maybe he'd go there with a date and they'd go home together. Taemin didn't know.

He wasn't on Tinder. Not on Grindr. Not on Happn. Taemin didn't know where to find this dude. Maybe there is an influencer Tinder or celebrity Grindr. But Taemin didn't know.

He didn't know.

That's actually what frustrated him the most. He did know. He knew exactly where to find him. He just had to take one stroll into the arts building, and he would find him. What was stopping him from actually doing it? Because it would be creepy. Taemin would want a purpose for going there. … Wait, didn't Jonghyun frequently go to the arts building for his composing and lyricism?

Taemin turned off the shower. '… Maybe.'

He quickly dried and dressed himself, running out of the campus gym back to their dorms. 'Come on, Jongie, be there…' He danced on his feet, as if the floor were lava, while waiting for the elevator. Taemin pressed the button of their floor multiple times, wishing for it go even faster.

As the door hadn't fully opened yet, Taemin had already burst out. Luckily, their dorms were at the start of the hallway, so Taemin knocked on Jonghyun's door. And again. And again. And again.

'Fucking heeeeeell.'

…

He grabbed his phone. 'Jonghyuuuuuun, pick up your phone.'

' _Helloooooo Taeminnieeeee!'_

'Hey! Where you at?'

_'Composing. Arts building. Why?'_

'No time to explain. Which room?'

_'Uh… D145. First floor, purple section.'_

'I'm sure I'll find it! Thanks! Wait for me please.'

Jonghyun chuckled. _'Something big happened, I'm sure.'_

Taemin hung up the phone and ran back to the elevator, which hadn't even moved from this floor yet. He ran across campus and stopped right in front of the arts building. Now, to "lose" his way, end up at the practice rooms and hope that an angel was there to help him.

Jongin laughed as Jongdae switched the song again. 'Dae, stop it! I need to focus on one choreo.'

'You were done with that choreo, though!' Jongdae said.

'What makes you think that?!'

'You were doing so well! It looked finished.'

'I made like five million mistakes. Put that song back on, now.' Jongin pouted.

'Yaaaah! Stop the pouting. Here.' Jongdae started the song again and Jongin continued practicing. Nothing was better after a night of relaxing to spend Saturday dancing his ass off. Gets the hips loose for dancing tonight.

'We were going to the club, yeah?' Jongdae asked.

'Yeah! I really need to get laid.' Jongin said, panting slightly during his dancing.

'I find it incredible that you can hold a conversation while you're doing this.' Jongdae chuckled. 'But okay, you need to get laid? Does this mean we need to go to your club again?'

'… Maybe to start off the night?' Jongin chuckled. 'As soon as I reel one in, you can piss off and go wherever. I don't mind.'

'Because you'll be sucking off some guy in a private booth.'

'Yaaaah!' Jongin finished the second chorus. 'I don't suck them off in public. Also, they suck me off when they finish first and they go limp immediately.'

'I said "private booth". You are now denying not doing this in public when no one has accused you. Little too defensive right out of the gate there.'

'Shut up.' Jongin laughed, falling out of his choreography. 'I don't do that in a private booth either. I have my dignity.'

'Do you?' Jongdae smirked. 'Says the guy "I really need to get laid".'

'Look. Not everyone can be Yixing and be already married, practically.' Jongin waited for the song to restart.

Jongdae hummed. 'True.'

Knocking on the door. Jongdae paused the music and Jongin turned to the door. 'Yeah?'

The door opened and the biggest blonde cutie walked in. 'Hey. Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?' The cutie gulped visibly; his eyes fixed on Jongin. Jongin narrowed his eyes a little, but then smirked. That stare said enough.

'Nah. This guy already bothered me anyway.' Jongin chuckled and pointed at Jongdae. 'Can I help you?'

'I uh… Yes! I'm looking for room D145.'

'Oh God, you've gone entirely the wrong way.' Jongin said and walked towards Mister Cute. He guided him out the door again and pointed in the direction he should go. 'Okay, so go straight here, take your first left. Follow the hallway all the way, it'll bend to the right, and then the walls and stuff will turn purple. At that point you should see directions to the room you need to go to. It's on the first floor, so you should take some stairs up. But that's it. Got that?'

'First left, follow until purple, and then look for directions.'

'Yes!' Jongin smiled. 'If you lose your way, just follow the purple arrows.'

'Right.' The blonde nodded and took off. Jongin watched him walk away for a while, admiring that hot back of his. He seemed like such a slim boy, but when he turned his back, you saw the broad shoulders. The boy hesitated and turned. Jongin blinked and hummed. 'What's up?'

'… What's your name?'

He knew it! That kiddo was super gay! No one walks around with that blonde hair and is straight! 'I'm Jongin. You?'

'Taemin. I uh…'

'I'm kinda busy right now.' Jongin said, being the naughty tease he was and going for that confirmation. 'But tonight I'm going to the Cockobop. I'll be there around… 11, I guess. You coming to?'

Taemin, the Prince of Cuties, nodded. 'Sure! See you there! I'll get you a drink as thanks for just now.'

'Just one?' Jongin pouted.

'… Probably a few more.'

Jongin laughed. 'Now, go, before you forget the directions!' Jongin headed back inside and closed the door behind him. 'I think I already know the name that I'm gonna moan in bed tonight.'

Jongdae chuckled. 'I figured. You seemed a bit too eager to help.'

'You did WHAT?!' Jonghyun exclaimed.

'I… I kinda asked him for directions.'

'So, let me get this straight. You walked the wrong way, on purpose, and asked him for directions to me?!'

'Yeah.' Taemin's face was as red as a tomato.

'… HOW DID YOU NOT COMBUST ON THE SPOT?!'

'Because… I hesitated like fifteen minutes before I knocked on that door! It was the only one in use and I heard his style of music blast from it. So, I was like 99% sure it was him in that room. But I waited for ages!'

'So…?'

'He uh…' Taemin tried to control himself but… 'OH MY GOD, HE WAS SO HOT! LIKE HE WAS SWEATY FROM THE DANCING! SO, EVERYTHING GLISTENED! HIS SHIRT WAS STICKING TO HIS SKIN SO I SAW EVERYTHING! JONGIE, I WANT THIS MAN!'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'Okay, but was he nice?'

'He was.' Taemin sighed and lulled back. 'He was so nice. He like jogged up to me, and then explained the way very well and then…' Taemin blushed. 'I kinda asked for his name.'

'… Wait, Kai isn't his name?'

'It's his online username. We kinda don't know his actual name.'

'I see. So, Kai is named…'

'Jongin.'

'Sound cute. So, you asked his name and…?'

'I asked his name. And he answered and I told him my name and then he was like "Tonight I'm going to the Cockobop, so…'

'HE DIDN'T?! SEHUN ALMOST GOT TOPPED LAST NIGHT FOR NOTHING?'

'Look, Sehun invited that dude to nail him in the ass. But yeah. So tonight, I'm going the club again and…'

'You're not going alone though.'

'What?'

Jonghyun shook his head. 'Look, we don't know this dude at all. So what if he's secretly a twat? We're coming with to make sure you're okay, and then you can piss off with him. If that happens, of course.'

'I'm sure it'll be alright…'

'I kinda wanna meet Ten again too.'

Taemin smirked. 'So, Sehun discovered himself yesterday. Did you as well?'

'Look, he was just really nice and cool and I…'

'Wanna dick that.'

'SHUT UP!' Jonghyun whined.

Jongin hummed as he watched Jongdae and Yixing walk off to a different club, where the public was more straight. He turned and winked at the doorman. 'Hey! Any good ones enter tonight?'

The doorman chuckled. 'Plenty. Have fun!'

Jongin hummed and entered. He stepped inside the deafening club and walked right up to the bar. A topless barkeep walked towards him immediately and winked. 'Did you know it was crop top Saturday?'

Jongin laughed. 'That's not a thing.'

'Yes, it is. You get the first shot for free.' The barkeep smirked and gave him a shot. Jongin donned a light pink crop top, stretched tightly around his torso, and his dark booty shorts. He downed the shot and got another one immediately. Jongin paid, downed it and walked into the club. He wondered if his newest plaything, Taemin, had already arrived. He was a bit later than he had expected; they had gone for a last-minute pharmacy raid, all three of them had to buy condoms. Jongin was fairly sure that he still had some lube at home or that other guy should have some.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jongin turned and saw the face of this afternoon. 'Hey! Taemin, right?'

'Yeah!'

'I don't see you that often around here.' Jongin chuckled. 'Why's that?'

'My friends are straight and not sure they want to say no to a gay guy.' Taemin laughed. 'In fact, two of them accidentally may have said "yes".'

Jongin laughed and took Taemin's hand. 'Let's go here, we can talk more…'

'Didn't you want a drink though?'

Jongin paused and hummed. 'Sure. Two cocktails and I'll bring us somewhere.'

Taemin ordered them two cocktails (A sex on the beach, because why not) and they walked off. Jongin took him to a quieter spot in the back of the club and smiled. 'Did you find your friend okay?'

'Yeah! I don't even know how I ended up so far away.'

Jongin chuckled and leaned against a pillar. 'Me neither. As in, there are clear directions.'

'I know! I'm a mess. My friend laughed at me.' Taemin let his head hang. Jongin licked his lips and took a sip of his cocktail.

'So, what you do on campus?'

'I major in accountancy.' Taemin smiled. 'So, I'm kinda never in the arts building.'

'Aaaw…' Jongin pouted. 'But it's so nice in the arts building. You should come over more.'

Taemin visibly gulped. A tiny smirk escaped Jongin's lips. 'I uh… I will! I'll go visit and help my friend more often.'

Jongin smiled and took Taemin's hand again. 'So, apart from accountancy?'

'I uh… I go to the gym quite often and…'

'I could see that! Your shoulders and your back are…' Jongin chuckled. 'Quite impressive.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Thank you. It's all still a work in progress though.'

'I see.' Jongin hummed. 'I like it, nonetheless. But I interrupted you.'

'Huh? Oh right! So, gym, fun with friends, going to those icky straight bars…'

Jongin faked a shiver. 'Eeeeew!'

Taemin laughed. 'And then just some Netflix, gaming, you know it.'

'I see. Sounds good.' Jongin smiled. 'Not much different to be honest. I major in dance, as you might have seen, so I spent a lot of time practicing. Uh… Clubbing with friends, though I don't mind coming here alone.' Jongin winked. 'Rather avoid those straight bars. And some Netflix, gaming, lots of gaming to be honest.'

Taemin hummed. 'So long days being sweaty in the practice room?'

'Yep! And then, at night, I try to take the edge of a little.' Jongin pulled Taemin a little closer. 'What games do you play?'

Taemin tried not to blush at their closeness (and failed, to Jongin's liking). 'I played a lot of StarCraft when I was younger. Now it's mostly League of Legends or Overwatch.'

Jongin nodded. 'Ah yeah.'

'You?'

'Oh! Lots of Fortnite, I know, don't even start, I'm embarrassed too, and League of Legends.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I didn't want to say anything though. Fortnite seems fun.'

'Yeah but getting yelled at by a 11-year-old is not exactly so impressive.' Jongin hummed.

Taemin laughed. 'Does that happen very often?'

'When I play alone? Yeah!' Jongin chuckled. 'When I'm playing with friends or when I'm… Uh, I usually mute other players when I'm playing with friends, so. That way I don't miss what my friends are yelling about.'

'I get that. Also, getting yelled at by an 11-year-old, also happens during Overwatch.'

Jongin laughed. 'Fair enough.'

Taemin showed an empty glass. 'I kinda need a new cocktail. How about you?'

Jongin quickly slurped the last bit of his cocktail through the straw and nodded. 'Me too!' He gave his glass to Taemin and smiled. 'Told you I would get more than one drink.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yeah, yeah…' He turned to the bar, but before he made one step Jongin turned him around again. He felt the soft pillow-like lips of Jongin on his and, as soon as he realised what was happening, they left his lips again. 'Wha…'

'Hurry. I'm thirsty.' Jongin winked.

Taemin blushed and gulped. 'Uh… Yes!'

Jongin laughed as he watched the boy scramble away. A quote from Jongdae entered his mind that it was "wrong to play with your dinner". But alas, he was having fun. And he was sure Taemin was having fun too. He looked around and saw that one of the private booths was still empty. Maybe he should go there with…

'Here you go!' Taemin offered him another cocktail. Jongin smiled and took it.

'Thank you. Shall we continue our chat there?' He nodded at the booth. 'My voice isn't made for all this shouting over the music.'

Taemin looked and nodded. 'Yeah!'

Jongin took his hand and pulled him along. They entered the booth, Jongin closed the door and locked it, and they crashed on the couch in the room together. The music was even more muffled in there and Jongin sighed satisfied. 'That's better. Now I can actually hear your voice.'

Taemin took a sip from his cocktail and they engaged in further small talk. They talked about Jongin's dancing, Netflix, parents, siblings, a third cocktail and…

'I'm done.' Jongin said and took their cocktails, but them on the table and mounted Taemin's lap, pressing his lips on Taemin's. Taemin mewled in surprise but couldn't help but place his hands on Jongin's bared waist as the boy kissed him. Their tongues met and Jongin let out a hot purr.

Their lips separated for a sliver of a second. Jongin hummed as he felt one of Taemin's hands venture down, from his waist, past his butt, to his bare thigh. But before he could mention anything, not that he did actually mind, they slipped into their kiss again.

Jongin, resting on Taemin's lap, felt the boy's pants bulge up with their kissing and he snickered. 'So… Remember when I said I don't mind coming here alone?'

Taemin hummed.

'I do mind leaving alone.' Jongin whispered in his ear. 'Wanna come with me?'

Jongin had no idea of the fireworks that went off in Taemin's brain right now. 'Let's go.'

Jongin opened the door to his apartment and pulled Taemin inside. He kicked off his shoes and, after Taemin had done the same, he pulled the boy along to his bedroom. He fell on the bed and pulled Taemin on top of him. Taemin placed himself between Jongin's legs, resting on one arm and using his other hand to take hold of Jongin's bared thigh.

Jongin purred as Taemin's lips explored his jaw and neck. Taemin couldn't believe what he was doing, but his body had just taken over from his mind. His mind just tried to process it all, while his body did all the heavy lifting of actually being functional.

Jongin tried to release Taemin of his dark denim jacket. He chuckled when he failed. 'You have to say goodbye to my leg for a second.'

Taemin pouted a little, but heaved himself up, taking of his jacket and his shirt. Jongin bit his lip. The boy's back had been something to gawk at, but his front had its fair share of drool-ability as well. Jongin couldn't help it and let his hands go across the boy's abs and pecs. 'Oh my.'

'Work in progress.'

'So, you're like 99% done?' Jongin smirked.

Taemin laughed and shook his head. 'How about 50%?'

'I see… My Taeminnie is gonna be my beefcake.' Jongin cooed. 'I like it.'

Taemin smiled and pulled at Jongin's crop top. Jongin hummed and took it off, showing Taemin the goods he was hiding underneath. 'Less impressive…'

Taemin dove down and kissed Jongin's collarbone, nibbling on it. Jongin gave a loud mewl in surprise, but fixed Taemin's head in place. 'Fuck, yes…' Taemin ventured to Jongin's nipple, suckling and nibbling relentlessly. Jongin's legs closed around Taemin's waist in reflex. 'Fuck…' He combed through Taemin's hair. Taemin's fingers found his other nipple, rolling it between it.

Jongin whined softly. This was new. Never had a one-night stand been this… passionate. He liked it. A lot. They usually just pulled down Jongin's trousers, stuck it in, came in a condom and then sucked him off to finish it. But this was… new. He pulled Taemin back up to his face and kissed him again, their tongues tangling almost immediately. He combed to the back of Taemin's hair, pulling at his crown to open up the boy's neck. Taemin let go of a surprised groan. None the report had mentioned that Kai, no Jongin, was a dominant lover. Not that he minded at all. Jongin kissed Taemin's neck, sucking at the skin roughly.

'Yah, no hickies…'

Jongin smirked. 'Afraid people will think you're fourteen again?'

Taemin chuckled, raspy and huskily. 'Yeah.'

Jongin laughed and left Taemin's neck alone. 'Don't worry, I won't give you hickies. Do your job well, and I'll give you plenty of scratch marks though.'

Taemin laughed. 'Sure.'

'Although…' Jongin rolled them over, suddenly sitting on top of Taemin's lap confidently. 'I like sitting here the most.'

'Maybe we can do both.' Taemin hummed, placing his hands on Jongin's hips lustfully.

'Perhaps.' Jongin hummed. He wiggled his butt a few seconds, feeling the strong bulge in Taemin's pants very clearly. 'We'll see.' He got up from Taemin's lap and stood on his own two feet again. He urged Taemin to not get up and just watch him. He showed his was fiddling with the buttons and zippers of his shorts and when he unbuckled the top one, he turned, showing Taemin his backside. He bent over as he lowered his shorts, showing Taemin the teasing light-blue thong he wore that night.

Taemin gulped as he saw the buns of heaven revealed to him. Jongin's butt had always looked big and round on camera, but in person it looked even better. He wanted to get up but… 'Uh, uh, stay down.' Jongin hummed. He turned and showed the huge bulge he sported in that thong. 'Look what you've done.'

'I…' Taemin started, but he just fell silent. How was this being real? How was this really happening?

Jongin climbed back onto Taemin's lap and sat down on Taemin's bulge. 'Feel good?'

'Yeah.' Taemin rasped. His hands took hold of Jongin's buns and he tossed his head back in delight. How was this butt this perfect?

Jongin chuckled. 'I see you're a butt guy.'

'What can I say? They don't always tend to be this great.' Taemin hummed. 'Can I…?'

Permission too?! Who was this guy and where had he been all of Jongin's life? 'Of course…'

Taemin's handling of Jongin's behind suddenly became a lot less delicate. Jongin toppled forwards in surprise but couldn't help but utter lewd moans into Taemin's ear. He nibbled on Taemin's earlobe when he felt Taemin's fingers pull away the little fabric that was left on his butt and tease his entrance. 'Oh, fuck yes…'

He wiggled his butt away from Taemin's fingers and kissed his lips again. 'I think we should trade fairly though.' He got up and unbuckled Taemin's tight trousers. He pulled them down, as Taemin lifted his butt, and… gulped. 'Holy fuck…'

'What?' Taemin sat up, resting on his elbows.

'I didn't think you'd be… I uh… It's big.' Jongin chuckled awkwardly. 'Bigger than uh… Any I've had.'

'Your fault.' Taemin said and fell back on the bed.

Jongin laughed. 'Smooth.' He bit his lips and pulled down the boxers Taemin wore. He gawked, literally with an open mouth, at the member that was displayed before him. Jongin wasn't that tiny himself, but this had to be at least 9 inches of hot pleasure stick.

'Is this fair trading?'

Jongin immediately lost his undies and chuckled as Taemin peeked at him immediately. Jongin laid back down on the bed next to Taemin, both of them laying on their sides to kiss endlessly. Their bodies were pressed together, their hips rocking slowly. Jongin felt their saliva drip from their lips. 'Taemin… Let's get this show on the road…'

Taemin chuckled. He loved that Jongin was the dominant one, that he took charge in their passion. He loved being ruled over by this power bottom. He licked his lips and chuckled. 'Let's prep you then.'

'Wha…'

Taemin got up, put Jongin on all fours and pressed his thumb against Jongin's tight entrance. Jongin mewled. Never, but actually never, had a top really prepped him. They had usually tossed a bottle of poppers his way and expected him to take it, both the poppers as the dick. He heard Taemin open the nightstand, grasping and searching for lube. After some pumps, he felt Taemin's thumb smoothly entering his butt. 'Oh my God…'

Taemin's heart pounded away in this chest. It actually physically hurt him how hard his heart was beating. Jongin was kneeling in front of him, his ass in the air, his face in the sheets, moaning praises to both God and Taemin. Who could have imagined that it would actually happen? Taemin was sure he would cum within seconds today. No doubt about it. He switched out his thumb his index and middle finger.

Jongin groaned. Someone else fingering him was always better than doing it himself. 'Fuck… Taemin… Keep going…'

Taemin chuckled at the encouragements Jongin gave him. He pressed a kiss on Jongin's left butt cheek, earning him a surprised mewl. Jongin was sure that he wouldn't let Taemin leave his bed tonight if he also started rimming him. He praised every lord possible that he had dined lightly and douched before going to the club, because… 'Oh fuck me…'

Taemin's tongue entered his behind, along with his index and middle finger. Jongin stuck up his butt even more. 'Fucking eat me out… Yes…' He felt Taemin's free hand around his member, his arm curved around his thigh, and he started milking him. Jongin moaned. It took him a while to remember when he had been prepped like this last. It had been with his first boyfriend, Jongin thought, a long time ago when he had first come out. But even then, that was nothing compared to this.

Jongin actually felt his climax near. He wiggled his butt free from Taemin and turned around quickly, pulling his top onto the bed. They kissed immediately again - Jongin tasted the cherry lubricant - and laid down on his back. 'Fuck my face…'

Taemin, again visibly, gulped. 'Are you sure…'

'Yeah.' Jongin smirked. 'I can take it.'

They positioned themself correctly and Jongin parted his lips, allowing for Taemin's thick member to enter his mouth and his throat. He heard Taemin moan above him, he watched as the abs both pushed towards him as pulled away from him. He felt the pulsing tip of Taemin's penis slide along his tongue, down his throat.

Jongin let go of a gurgle, earning him a worried look from Taemin. He felt that the boy wanted to pull out, to make sure he wasn't going to deep, but Jongin decided to reassure him another way. He placed his hands on Taemin's butt and pushed him all the way in, right down his throat. Taemin gasped and tossed his head back.

Jongin's voice was muffled by dick. 'And now start fucking.'

Taemin's hips were relentless, but Jongin's tongue, mouth and throat could handle it all. He felt Taemin's sack slap against his chin and jawline, his pelvis against his nose. Every vein in Taemin's member pulsed, Jongin felt. Taemin's entire body seemed to be throbbing.

Jongin concluded that this was too hot. A top that actually listened to him, worried about him, prepped him, but didn't mind ploughing his throat with a penis that could function as a lance in a knight's horse duel. Jongin found his own member and started to jerk himself. He didn't care how close he had come to his climax moments ago. He couldn't help himself. Taemin was too hot, this was too hot, what they were about to do captivated his mind. Who would have thought this would come from a simple "Hi, I'm lost."?

Taemin pulled out, stumbling back a little. Lines of saliva broke between Taemin's member and Jongin's lips and Taemin groaned. 'Holy fuck…'

Jongin sat up and pulled Taemin's lips onto his own. Taemin devoured his tongue and flipped them again, laying down with Jongin on top of him. 'We need to start or…'

Jongin laughed. 'We didn't start already?'

'You know what I mean…'

Jongin chuckled and reached for his shorts. He took out a condom from the back pocket and took it out of the wrapper. 'Want me to…?'

Taemin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It was happening. This was happening. This was happening. How was this happening? He had to live the dream. Live the dream! 'Yeah.' His voice was a mess.

Jongin chuckled. 'I didn't get that…'

Taemin cleared his throat and tried again. 'Yes, please.'

Jongin rolled the condom down Taemin's member, chuckled as it barely managed to make it to the base of Taemin's member. He snapped it a little at the base, making sure it was rolled down correctly. He slicked Taemin's member with more of the cherry lube and winked at the boy.

'Ready?'

'I should be asking you.'

Jongin huffed. 'Shut it. I can take it just fine.' He squatted over Taemin's member and sank down on it. He noticed Taemin's hands guiding both his member and Jongin's sinking. Jongin winced as the pressure of the prodding became too much for his muscles and they opened up to accept Taemin inside. He heard the soft whine of Taemin when he really started to enter Jongin.

Jongin was so hot and tight. Taemin watched Jongin's sink down on him, Jongin's member, about three quarters the size of Taemin's, pulsing at Taemin's penetration. The heat burned through the condom, scarring and maiming his member, Taemin was sure of it. Jongin panted at the size of the penis inside him. He felt himself press against Taemin's lap, this being as deep as it was gonna go in this position. And he felt filled.

Filled to the brim. He felt Taemin's hands on his butt, slowly kneading his buns, and he smiled. 'Taemin-ah… Fu…' Jongin leaned back, planted his hands in the sheets and started to move his hips up and down in a steady pace. 'It's so fucking huge…'

'I know, your ass is so big…' Taemin whined, a smirk teasing around his lips.

Jongin clenched. 'Stop teasing.'

Taemin groaned as the fiery maze Jongin's insides provided turned into the hellish inferno with a single clench. He watched Jongin's member and sack bounce to the rhythm of his movements. He felt Jongin's round butt slap against his own thighs whenever the boy came down his member again, burying him deep inside. He actually felt himself go around a tiny curve near his tip, feeling how Jongin's insides invited him only deeper and deeper.

His legs cramped. His balls were pulled to his body. His prostate squeezed.

Jongin looked down, trying to hide his disappointment, when he heard Taemin utter the loudest groan ever uttered in this bedroom. The condom balled up inside him, catching all of Taemin's sperm inside of it. For some reason he had expected Taemin to last longer, with the lengthy foreplay and all. He heaved himself off Taemin and chuckled at the giant load Taemin had worked out his member. 'Well then…' He took off Taemin's condom and made a knot at the top, aiming for the bin and making it too. 'I guess we now…'

'I can keep going.'

What. Jongin looked at the member displayed before him. It hadn't gone limp yet. In fact, Jongin thought it seemed even harder. 'You… You can keep going?'

'Yeah.' Taemin nodded.

'… For how many rounds?' Jongin inquired.

Taemin shrugged. 'Let's find out together.' Taemin looked around. 'Do you have…'

Jongin scrambled towards his shorts, taking out the four condoms left in his back pocket. He opened his nightstand, fishing out two random ones he still had left. 'I got six.'

'There are three in my pants… Back pockets…'

Jongin grabbed Taemin's trousers and fished out those condoms too. 'Okay, we have nine. If you can keep going for nine rounds, I'm gonna call a newspaper.'

Taemin laughed. 'I doubt that.' He took one condom and wrapped himself again. Jongin sank down on him again and smirked. 'Holy crap, it's still so hard…'

'Shall we even the score?' Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's behind.

'And then some?' Jongin kneeled this time, to prevent his thighs from cramping and souring. He started to move up and down the boy's member and he felt Taemin move with him, pulling back Jongin went up and pushing up when Jongin moved down. The movement of Taemin inside him became only faster and longer, causing Jongin to utter some wanting mewls and moans.

Taemin's fingers crawled along Jongin's bottom, teasing the muscles that were already being stretched to the max by his member. Jongin groaned and started to jerk himself. 'Take over… Take over…'

Taemin planted his feet firmly in the mattress and started to pump his hips up and down, reaching deep within his bottom. He felt Taemin grind past his prostate when he leaned back a little, to give himself more room while jerking himself. The pressure on his prostate urged a steady flow of pre-cum from his penis, leaking onto Taemin's abs. The ecstasy of this pressure flowed through his mind. His muscles tensed, his bottom started to clench around Taemin, earning him a desperate moan from the top, and he tossed his head backwards. 'Yes… Keep going… Keep going… I'm…'

Wads of thick cum spurted across Taemin's abs and chest, finding the lines and dents between the muscles to pool together. Jongin uttered a loud moan and kept unloading load after load on Taemin's chest. 'Fuck…'

Taemin puffed. 'How are you so tight…'

Jongin laughed. 'Sorry. It happens.' Jongin looked at Taemin's chest. Had he ever cum so much? 'So… You up for…'

'I mean, I can keep going.' Taemin smirked. 'Can you keep going though?'

'I don't need to be hard to take dick.' Jongin smirked. 'It's your challenge to make me cum while I'm soft.'

'Challenge accepted.' Taemin smirked.

Jongin laughed. 'I think I just made a terrible mistake.'

Taemin laughed. 'Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you.'

WHO WAS THIS MAN AND HOW COULD JONGIN MAKE HIM STAY?! Jongin chuckled. 'Thank you. Gets a little sensitive after…' He moaned as Taemin left him. 'Cumming.' He rasped out chuckle. He got on all fours, dropping his torso to the sheets and swayed his butt in the air, showing a stretched entrance for Taemin to use. 'Let's get going though.'

Taemin pressed his long phallus inside Jongin, resulting in a wanting groan for the bottom. He wrapped his hands around the boy's lean waist, just above his hips, and he started to roll his hips. Jongin moaned loudly and fisted the pillow he muffled his voice in. 'Fuck, Taemin, yes, keep going…'

Taemin chuckled. He'd always cum quickly the first time, but during the rounds following that he seemed to be able to go on endlessly. Jongin heaved himself up a little, resting on one of his elbows and using his other hand to reach for his entrance, teasing himself and applying pressure on his prostate from the outside. He groaned and peeked as he felt wet on his wrist. His penis, how flaccid it might have been dangling there, was already leaking pre-cum, by the teasing bumps Taemin made against his prostate, as well as the pressure he was exerting himself.

One of Taemin's hands travelled up, combing through Jongin's hair, and pulling his head back a little, not roughly though. Jongin turned his head and smirked. 'Is this a challenge to my dominance?'

'… No. I just wanted to see your face.' Taemin said.

Jongin laughed and heaved himself up, reached behind him with one arm and hooked it around Taemin's neck. His back was in an awkward position, both trying to keep his butt in a fuckable position as reaching up against Taemin, but he managed. All those years of dancing made him flexible enough. He opened up his neck to Taemin's lips.

This new position had its advantages. Jongin's entrance became even tighter, so Taemin really felt those muscles pull at his foreskin through the condom. Jongin on the other hand didn't have to endure the occasional bump against his prostate, but now he had the full-on grind to deal with. Mewls rolled from his throat. Taemin's lips pecked at him. One of his hands found Jongin's nipple, teasing him. The other wrapped around Jongin's torso, keeping him upright.

'Keep going, Taemin…' Jongin hissed. 'Keep going… Yes, harder… I'm gonna… I'm cummiiiiiiiing!' Sperm flood from his penis, which was still flaccid, and thus it just dripped down. Jongin tossed his head back, curling it over Taemin's shoulder.

However, Jongin's second orgasm resulted in an intense tightness in his insides. Taemin growled into Jongin's neck but filled up a second condom. He couldn't control his hips and bucked roughly, almost toppling them, and made Jongin mewl even louder as his rough orgasm. Taemin pulled out and got rid of the condom, again slightly surprised by the size of his orgasm.

Jongin turned and saw the wads of cum inside it. 'You really aim to paint me white on the inside, don't you?'

Taemin chuckled, his voice and laugh breaking. 'It's never this much…'

Jongin watched Taemin knot the condom up and aim for the bin. He missed. Jongin shrugged. 'We'll pick that up, later.' He pulled Taemin close to him for a kiss. 'You up for more?'

Taemin peeked down, pressing his erection against Jongin. 'Yeah.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Okay.' He wiped away his hair from his sweaty brow. 'I'm really fucking thirsty though. Literally.'

Taemin laughed. 'Me too.'

Jongin got up from the bed, picked the condom up and threw it in the trash. He grabbed a new condom, the lube and took Taemin's hand. 'Let's go get a drink then.'

He pulled him along his apartment, to the kitchen. He took a bottle of white wine from the fridge, poured two glasses and they both chugged it. Jongin poured them both a second glass and put the bottle back. Taemin swooped in and kissed Jongin again.

'I saw you take that condom.'

Jongin smirked against Taemin's lips. 'So, what if I did?'

'It means we gotta use it.' Taemin smirked.

'Does it?' Jongin chuckled.

'Yeah, because you also took the lube.' Taemin put their glasses to the side, put Jongin on the edge of the countertops and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. Jongin had to lean back to give Taemin the access he needed, and he had to support himself by planting his hands on the countertop. Normally Jongin would complain, take back the lead, but he felt that Taemin wasn't trying to take away his dominance. Taemin just wanted to keep making Jongin feel good.

Jongin grew hard again. Taemin chuckled. 'Look, someone's finally joining us again.'

Jongin laughed. 'Shut up and just fuuuuuuuuuuck…' Taemin entered him. 'Me.'

Taemin, wrapped up in a condom and all, pressed himself back inside Jongin and groaned. Their position was similar to their last, Jongin's grew incredibly tight around his entrance, despite them already going at it for ages.

Jongin tossed his head back, trying to process all of it through the haze of lust that clouded his mind. This was a first on many levels. Cumming more than twice. Fucking his one-night stand in the kitchen. Having a one-night stand that seemingly kept going whatever happened. One that actually cared about how he felt. Jongin tried to stay aware of his surroundings but failed.

He knocked the hand soap and a sponge into the sink. They halted at the sound, Taemin beaming worried eyes at the counter and Jongin. Jongin chuckled. 'Please, keep going, it's good.'

Taemin slowly started to rock his hips again, pressing himself deep in Jongin's cavernous insides. Jongin moaned and tried to reposition his hand again, this time not tossing something around on the countertops. Taemin leaned in and kissed Jongin's collarbones, nibbling and suckling on them. One of his hands moved to Jongin's lower back, helping to support his torso.

Jongin shifted slightly and tossed something in the sink again. 'Fuck!' He turned to see his dish soap lay in the sink. Taemin slowed down, to Jongin's discontent, and he tightened his legs around Taemin's waist, pushing him back in. 'Keep going…'

'But…'

'I want you…' Jongin groaned.

Taemin gulped and blushed. Stuff of wet dreams. Or well, this all was a wet dream. A wet nightmare because he would wake up and wanna die.

Jongin decided that he would move his other hand this time. The giant penis in his butt made him forget that their wine glasses were stood over there. And thus, when Taemin spotted Jongin's plan, he swooped in. He took Jongin's hand, wrapped around his neck and let the boy use him for support.

Jongin smirked. 'Smart.'

Taemin started to jerk at Jongin's member, resulting in a hiss and a moan from his bottom. He smirked at Jongin's member leaking pre-cum already. Jongin moaned and licked his lips. 'Taemin, please tell me your close…'

Taemin looked at him. 'Why?'

'Because I can't cum earlier than you again…' Jongin whined. 'And I wanna cum on you…'

Taemin chuckled. 'Can you hold it in?'

'Yes, but hurry.'

Taemin started to pound more roughly, resulting in some loud moans from Jongin, but not soon after he started, Jongin felt the condom ball up inside him. 'Fuck, that's was great…'

Taemin pulled out, didn't take his condom off yet, and kneeled before Jongin. 'Cum on me.'

Fuck, Jongin loved this guy. This guy was the best ever. Jongin rolled his foreskin back and forth and spurted his cum across Taemin's face. Jongin tossed his head back and sighed. 'Fuck yes.' He smirked as he saw the stained face of Taemin, streaks of cum across his face and in his hair. Jongin pulled him up and cleaned his face a little with some kitchen paper. He chuckled. 'Sorry, kinda a kink of mine to give facials to jocks.'

Taemin laughed. 'I don't feel like a jock though.'

'Believe me, you are.' Jongin kissed him and reached in between them, grasping Taemin's erection. 'Round four in the bedroom?'

'Hell yeah.'

Taemin woke up. He batted his eyes. He was in the nude, which wasn't that odd, but he didn't recognise this ceiling. He looked around and hummed. He was actually at Kai's, no Jongin's place. He felt the warm body of Jongin cling to him, the boy's head resting on his chest. Taemin smiled. He fucking did it. He felt like a champion, but at the same time...

… What now?

Jongin stretched and mounted him a little. He batted his eyes and sighed content. 'You stayed. Thank God.'

'Why would I leave?'

Jongin sat up a little and shrugged. 'Some of them do. They just leave in the middle of the night. Makes me feel so lonely and used in the morning.'

'I get that.' Taemin said. 'I wouldn't do that.'

Jongin smiled. Typical. This kid was something else. 'Did we talk after the last round?'

'I don't think so. We just fell asleep instantly.'

Jongin checked the nightstand. Two condoms remained. 'You used 8 condoms last night.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I know.'

'Holy crap.' Jongin kissed his cheek. 'I'll be honest with you. You were the best I ever had. Like… Holy shit.'

'Same goes to you.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Thanks.' He grabbed Taemin's phone. 'Unlock it for me.'

Taemin unlocked it.

Jongin typed in his number and saved it under "Jonginnie 🍑". He called his own number and heard his phone buzz. He gave Taemin's phone back and took his own, saving Taemin's number under "Taeminnie 🍆". He smirked at Taemin.

'In case one of us really needs a booty call. And believe me, I will need more than just one.'

Taemin gulped. Was this actually happening?


	2. Act 2 – Call of Booty

Jongin put his phone back on the nightstand, along with Taemin's phone, and rolled onto Taemin. 'So, we got two of them left…' Jongin smirked. 'I kinda wanna see if it was me being drunk that liked it so much or just you being amazing. No pressure.'

Taemin blushed, gulped and chuckled awkwardly. 'Let's just hope it was me.'

'I know it was.' Jongin hummed. 'I wasn't that drunk or believe me I wouldn't have lasted eight times.' He chuckled. 'I need to get prepped again though.'

Taemin hummed. 'I see. Get over here then.'

Jongin turned, facing away from Taemin, and parked his butt on Taemin's lips. He mewled when he felt Taemin's hands on his bottom instantly, pulling the cheeks apart to give his tongue access. Taemin tasted the remnants of the cherry lube, the latex of condoms and their sweat of last night, though the cherry kinda overpowered that. He pressed his index finger against Jongin's muscles and carefully prodded him a little.

Jongin, sitting comfortably and having his head tossed back, still couldn't quite process that this boy below him was so delicate with him. He slowly started jerk himself, enjoying the treatment of Taemin's tongue terribly. He peeked down and saw the heavy throbbing of Taemin's member. He smirked and leaned forwards, reaching down to start jerking Taemin instead of himself.

Taemin moaned lewdly when he felt Jongin's hand around his member. He pushed up his hips a little more, making sure Jongin kept going down there. Jongin chuckled. 'Like this?'

'Yeah.' Taemin's voice was muffled by the round butt on his lips, but his intentions were clear. Keep going.

Jongin leaned forwards more, sucking the tip of Taemin's member, earning him a loud groan. Jongin didn't take him any deeper, he just closed his lips around the very tip and sucked roughly. He jerked at the skin, he teased with his tongue. He tasted the first drops of pre-cum that were ushered out by Taemin's penis, but he didn't mind. 'Tell me when you're close, okay?'

'I will…' Taemin moaned and wiggled his hips, still just slowly fingering Jongin. 'Can you please just… Deeper…'

'Nah.' Jongin teased. He lapped Taemin's penis from base to tip with his tongue. 'I just wanna warm you up.'

Taemin whined and nodded. 'Fuck…'

Three fingers had entered him. Jongin hummed satisfied. That was enough. He got up and grabbed the condom. He took it from the wrapped, rolled it across the penis that had kept him up all night, slicked it, and sank down on it, with more ease than last night. He groaned and smirked. 'Most definitely because you were amazing.'

Taemin rasped out a chuckle. 'I haven't done anything though.'

'Oh, you've done more than enough.' Jongin tossed his head back as he felt filled to be brim by Taemin. He sank down as far as he could and puffed satisfied. 'God, I love big dicks.'

Taemin laughed. 'Who doesn't?'

'Yah! Is this a criticism of me?' Jongin smiled deviously, jerking himself.

'No! I just…'

Jongin laughed and started to move up and down slowly. 'I know. I'm not small though, right?'

'No! You're pretty big too!' Taemin nodded.

Jongin purred proudly. 'Thank you! Now get your hands on my ass and help me.'

Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's butt, helping him moving up and down. He growled as Jongin clenched a little, making the tightness even more narrow and intoxicating. Taemin planted his feet on the mattress, pushing his hips up a little too.

Jongin stopped jerking himself and leaned forwards, pressing his lips on Taemin's. It felt so good to kiss Taemin, or to be kissed by Taemin, while they had sex. Last night they had ended on missionary, and they had spent that whole time kissing together. When Jongin said that last night was the best ever, he didn't say that because Taemin could last for ages or because he was big down there, it was because he actually made Jongin's heart flutter. Which also made his orgasms ten times better.

The bed rocked slowly. Last night they had been kinda rough on each other sometimes, but right now they just kissed and had sex. Jongin would almost call it making love. But he didn't though. He purred as he felt Taemin's hands kneed his behind. He shook his lips loose from Taemin and whispered in his ear. 'Make me cum, Taeminnie… I wanna cum…'

Taemin growled a little. His head was doing complex math calculations in order to not waste one of the last condoms they had. Taemin halted his movement for a moment, repositioning himself slight and rolled his hips again. He pressed against Jongin's prostate. His fingers teased Jongin's entrance. His lips nibbled on Jongin's earlobe.

Jongin whined in his ear. 'Taemin, fuck… Too much…'

Taemin alternated, sort of, his prostate pressing with deep thrusts. Jongin groaned and licked his lips. 'Yes… More…' He felt his muscles contract, his body flex, and wetness came spurting from his loins through his penis. As he felt that, he couldn't help but notice Taemin balling up in his behind, the condom ballooning as Taemin filled it again.

Jongin heaved himself up and looked at the sperm dripping from his own stomach and pooling on Taemin's abs. He got off Taemin's member, took off the condom, threw it out and took Taemin's hand. 'Let's go shower together. And then I'll make you some breakfast. How do you like your eggs again?'

Taemin smiled and got up. Right before they left the room, Jongin stopped them. 'What are you doing? Don't forget the condom.'

Taemin laughed and walked back, picking the condom from the nightstand. 'Yes, sir.'

Jongin pulled him along to the bathroom, prepared their shower and pulled Taemin under it with himself. Taemin looked around, seeing the shower he would crave to have. Roomy, enough instruments to make yourself cum under it and… He picked something up. 'Is this a douche?'

Jongin hummed. 'Gotta be clean for my favourite top, don't I? Speaking of which…' He pressed himself against the tiles and presented his bottom. 'Let's get to work.'

'HOLY CRAP!'

'I know.'

'HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAP!'

'I knoooow!'

Jonghyun fell back on Taemin's bed, unable to comprehend what he just heard. 'So… Ten times?!'

'And he came eleven times. Yes.' Taemin spun in his chair. 'It was amazing.'

'And… Was it like you imagined? Or was it…'

'It was better. Like… He's actually really nice and sweet and… Perfect.'

'Someone sounds whipped.' Sehun chuckled.

'Well… Yeah.' Taemin sighed. 'It was amazing.'

'So… What now?' Jonghyun asked. 'You banged him. Is it over now? Can we move on and find you an actual boyfriend?'

'Actual boyfriend?' Taemin asked. 'What makes you think… It wasn't just about the sex for me!'

Sehun hummed. 'And for him?'

'… I don't know. We didn't talk about that, obviously.'

Jonghyun sat up and hummed. 'Taemi, you know I always applaud romance and sappy love stories, but do you really think you have a shot with this guy? Like, yes, you are hot, but he sounds like he's just in it for the casual.'

'This makes me think I got a shot with this guy.' Taemin grabbed his phone and showed Jongin's contact.

Sehun chuckled. 'The peach butt.'

'Look, I'm not saying we're going on a date tomorrow, but he himself said he wouldn't mind seeing me again.' Taemin said. 'So, who knows.'

'Yeah, cheer up, Jongie.' Sehun shrugged. 'They fucked all night and all morning. Don't be like this.'

Jonghyun sighed. 'You're right. But I just want you to… Don't sell your heart to someone who doesn't wanna keep it.'

Taemin smiled. 'I know. For now, I'm just selling him my dick.'

'Makes you sound like a whore.'

'You know what I mean!'

Jonghyun got up. 'We need to go.'

'Hmm?' Sehun and Taemin looked up at him. 'Where to?' Taemin asked.

'The pharmacy. If you're gonna have sex with this guy every so often, you will need a hell of a lot of condoms. Especially if you decide to jizz him up ten times in a row. It's Sunday, so they close early.'

Taemin laughed. 'Don't forget the lube.'

'Do they sell that in litre bottles?' Sehun smirked.

Jonghyun laughed. 'Let's hope so.'

Monday morning, Jongin slipped into his seat at his lecture. 'Hey.'

'Hi!' Jongdae smiled his kitten smile. 'Was it fun on Saturday? You went kinda MIA.'

'You don't even wanna know. It was the best ever.' Jongin sat back and smirked. 'I rocked his world and, believe me, he rocked mine just as hard.'

'Sounds promising.'

'And now to wait a few days for the "I fucked Kai" report to come out or not.' Jongin sighed. 'He was gay and a gamer, so he probably knows me.'

'Ah, that sucks.'

'Well, no, not necessarily.' Jongin shrugged. 'I don't care really, as long as he doesn't go spouting stories about me.'

'Yeah, the last guy was a twat, wasn't he?'

'Tried to fucking film me while we were going at it.' Jongin growled. 'I think I broke his phone when I slapped it out of his hands, but I didn't give a shit.'

'Yeah.' Yixing joined them. 'Sorry, kinda overheard.'

Jongin shrugged. 'Look, he was good. If he knows who I am, that's fine. If he writes a report about me, I'll never call him again. If he doesn't, I…'

'Wait! "Call him again"?' Jongdae turned. 'What?'

'Oh…' Jongin blushed. 'I gave him my number because… Look! It was really good. Like holy crap, really good. Like… 8 times in one night, good. He doesn't go soft.'

'… Wow.'

'Holy shit.'

'I know.' Jongin smirked. 'And the next morning we did it twice too. Look, I've been looking for a guy to… I don't necessarily like having to fuck strangers all the time. If one can come back now and then, I don't mind.'

'Booty calls, you mean.'

'Yeah.' Jongin shrugged. 'Call me a slut but…'

'Look, overall, that makes you less of a slut than fucking strangers does.' Yixing said. 'I approve. If this guy doesn't screw you over and he's good in bed, go for it.'

Jongdae chuckled. 'Who knows. Maybe you'll end up with a boyfriend again.'

'Would be about fucking time.' Yixing said. 'It's not like he could be worse than the last guy.'

'Don't even get me started.' Jongin sighed.

Taemin hadn't messaged Jongin yet. He didn't know what to say. Was a simple _Hey_ enough or did he have to make some horny remark? Say something about wanting to fuck his brains out? Taemin didn't really know. He didn't feel comfortable waiting. He watched a few more streams of Jongin, smiling as the boy played his games happily and talked a bit about his dancing and his passions.

One week later though, Taemin found himself writhing away in agony as Jongin wore his typical shorter than short shorts, his crop top and to top it off: stockings. High pearl aqua socks all the way to his thighs. And he was a teasing shit about it too.

With both his legs across their respective armrest, his legs spread out, he played his game. The donations quickly came in and Jongin flashed his sweet smile always when he heard the chink sound of a donation. _'Thank youuuuu! You just bought me dinner! How could I ever repay you?'_

Some dirty comments entered the chat, but most of them swooned at the smile Jongin, or in this case Kai, sent their way. Taemin licked his lips when Jongin stretched his neck and his shoulders.

_'I know I shouldn't be building here but I need to… I know but… Chat, shut up! I'm trying and I'm not dead so… OH MY GOD! I ALMOST DIED!'_

Jongin laughed and so did Taemin. And during his laughing fit, he was killed and booted from the game. He burst out laughing even more, pulling his viewers along with him. _'Oh my God, that was terrible. I'm so sorry to the 50,000 viewers who had witness that.'_

He chuckled and winked at the cam. _'Shall we move on to League now?'_ He looked at the chat window and hummed. _'If I'm comfortable? I'm amazingly comfortable. You think I dress like this for you guys, but no. I always feel so comfy in clothes like these. It's great that they're sexy too.'_ He chuckled. _'Okay! We're moving on to League of Legends! Ten-minute break? Get yourself a drink and a lil snack! Go have a bathroom break! We'll be right back!'_

And the screen went to the "We are on a break" screen. Taemin sat back and whined. What a lovely man. Taemin got up to walk to his mini fridge, getting himself a drink from his mini fridge. He heard his phone buzz and, as he took a sip, he picked it up. And he almost choked. Jongin was calling him. Taemin picked up. 'Hey!'

 _'Hi!_ ' Jongin chirped through the phone. _'You busy?'_

'Nah!' Taemin hummed. 'What's up?'

 _'Weeeeell, I'm working now. But I kinda wanna have fun when I'm done. Come to my place, bring your toothbrush?'_ Jongin chuckled. _'I like it when you stay the night.'_

Taemin laughed. 'Should I bring my pyjamas too?'

_'… Nah. Leave those at home. Also, don't worry. I bought a bulk box of condoms and some extra lube. We'll have plenty this time.'_

Taemin chuckled. 'Fine. I'll come around. When were you done?'

_'Uuuh. Be at my door at 11:10?'_

'Yep! See you then!'

 _'Can't wait!'_ Jongin made a little kiss through the phone. Taemin fell on the bed.

'Holy crap.'

Taemin missed the end of Jongin's stream, but he didn't mind that one single bit. He rang Jongin's doorbell and heard the buzzer that signalled the door unlocking. He almost ran up the stairs to the second floor and ended up at Jongin's door.

He knocked and Jongin opened, still in his streaming get-up, as Taemin had so desperately hoped. 'Hey! Missed you a lot!' Jongin pulled him inside, pressed their lips together. 'You weren't scared to send me a message, right?'

Taemin blushed. 'I uh… I didn't know what to write.'

'Dick pic. Always works well with me.' Jongin chuckled and closed the door. 'Though you need to share that through Dropbox or something. Since the pic would be too big for…'

'Shut it!' Taemin laughed and kicked off his shoes. He took Jongin in his arms and kissed him again. 'You look so sexy…'

Jongin purred. 'I aim to please…' He pulled Taemin along to the bedroom. 'Since you're here at my request, any wishes?'

Taemin gulped. 'Can you… Keep the socks on?'

Jongin turned and smiled. 'Yes. It's not because of my feet being ew, right?'

'No!'

'I'm kidding!' Jongin laughed.

Taemin sighed. 'Your socks might get dirty though.'

'Oeh!' Jongin pushed Taemin on the bed and sat down on his lap. 'Maybe I like them dirty… How will you make them dirty?'

'I might cum all over them.' Taemin pulled Jongin down and kissed him.

'Sounds like a deal.' Jongin kneels over Taemin's lap. He feels the top's hands on his bottom immediately, sneaking into his shorts. 'I didn't know you had such a leg kink though…'

Taemin blushed. 'Uh… I mean…'

'Not judging. I have a big dick kink.' Jongin smirked.

'Your legs are just so fucking long and hot… Not to mention your ass and your thighs…' Taemin kissed Jongin's ear. He flipped them and got up, plucking at Jongin's shorts. He unzipped them and pulled them down, careful not to pull those stockings with them. He gulped at the bright red thong Jongin wore, which a large pouch up front to hold the precious goods in place.

'Looking good?'

'Perfect.' Taemin gulped.

Jongin placed his feet on Taemin's legs, creeping with them to his inner thighs. 'Take these off too…'

Taemin lost his jeans and his boxers. Jongin licked his lips when he saw Taemin's throbbing member ready for action. 'Fucking hell…' He took off his crop top and watched Taemin's shirt fly across the room as well. 'You knooooow…' A devious smile played along his lips. 'If you want… And since you can stay hard anyway… You can fuck me between my thighs…'

'You're just feeding my kink now…' Taemin growled.

'Of course. I need you hot and bothered for a night of fucking.' Jongin smirked. 'Take it or leave it…'

'What about you though?'

Jongin tossed his head back. This man. This kid. This boy, whatever he was. How could he be this sweet and hot at the same time?! The only way he'd let himself go was if Jongin got off on it too. 'You owe me a blowie then.'

Taemin smirked. 'Sounds like a plan. Will I get fucked in the throat too?'

Jongin pulled him down onto him. 'Maybe. Maybe I'll just let you slowly suck me off on your own pace. We'll see. Now fuck me…' He pushed him back up. 'And make me have to wash those socks.'

Taemin gulped and nodded. 'Okay!' He slicked his member, he wouldn't need a condom for this anyway, and Jongin's thighs, to position Jongin at the edge of the bed. Standing up, with bent knees, he put Jongin's feet on his shoulder, close to his neck, and pressed his member between those thick thighs Jongin paraded around.

Taemin started to roll his hips, groaning at the sheer fantasies that were satisfied in his mind. Jongin chuckled at the sight of his lewd top and the little (or well, "little") tip of his penis that poked out every so often from his thighs, right above his own junk.

Taemin tossed his head back. It felt so good. Jongin's silky tanned skin pulling at his foreskin. He tightened his embrace of Jongin's legs, unaware that a permanent moan and groan rolled from his throat. These legs, these silky socks, so soft, so lovely. Taemin couldn't control himself. His thrusting became rougher and more erratic. Jongin cocked an eyebrow, since he had not seen the boy this rough last time. Not that he didn't like it.

Taemin leaned forwards more, giving his thrusts forwards way more power. Jongin smirked as he was slowly folded in half. He figured he'd make it worse for the boy above him. 'Fuck… Taemin… Give it to me.'

Taemin growled and sped up his thrusting, reaching deep within Jongin's thighs. Jongin saw the beads of sweat on Taemin's brow and he smirked. He let go of soft mewls to spur his top on, making lust for him even more.

'Fuuuuck… I'm cumming…' Taemin whined and pressed himself in between deep. His cum spurted onto Jongin's stomach and chest, decorating his dark nipples with creamy white cum. Jongin laughed and caressed Taemin's bicep. 'That warm you up?'

'I owe you that blowie, but…' Taemin pulled out and spread Jongin's legs, taking off his thong and kneeling. He pressed his lips on Jongin's entrance, noticing that the top had stretched himself beforehand for him. Jongin groaned at Taemin's hot lips at his bottom, his tongue piercing him mercilessly. 'Taemin-ah… I'm in charge…'

Taemin came loose from him with a slurp. 'Can I…?'

'Yes, fuck! I will fuck your mouth later!' Jongin pushed him down on his ass again, forcing the boy to eat him out. Jongin felt Taemin's hands move up his legs from his butt, holding his legs back and in the air, so Taemin had full vision of and access to his butt. Jongin tossed his head back, squirming in the sheets as Taemin's tongue was just too wild today.

One hand let go, reaching blind for the nightstand; the condoms and lube were at Taemin's disposal. Blindly he wrapped himself up and slicked himself again. He pressed his member inside Jongin and started to pump his hips, maintaining the tempo of Jongin's thighs moments ago.

Jongin gasped and whined loudly, as he hadn't done in years. 'Fuck, Taemin, yes, harder!'

Taemin held both legs in the air, spreading them out and pushing them back, so Jongin's bottom was only slightly lifted in the air and his entrance was more accessible. Jongin pulled at the sheet, almost tearing them and pulling them over his head. 'Taemin… Fuck me harder!'

Taemin sped up, driving himself in deeper, feeling himself curve past the first bend of Jongin's insides. He grinded past the walls of Jongin's insides, the boy's clenching not slowing him down. His heart was on fire. He had to cum inside him, even though he had to do it in a condom. His mind was corrupted by lust and fantasy.

Jongin spurted his own cum across his tummy and chest. Without touching, no jerking, no foreplay, Jongin just came from anal stimulation alone. This was a first in many, many years. Jongin saw Taemin's eyes flicker across his chest, seeing how their cum mingled and pooled together.

He couldn't help but cum as well, filling up the condom inside Jongin with a load of cum that had to be about a week's worth. He pulled out, stumbling backwards a little as his heart started to calm down, let go of Jongin's legs gently and took off the condom. Jongin placed his legs on the floor, laying panting on the bed.

Taemin threw out the condom and laid down next to his bottom.

'Okay, note to self.' Jongin started. 'Feeding Taemin's kink results in the hottest, roughest fuck ever. Please repeat procedure until satisfied.'

Taemin laughed. 'Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you.'

'Hurt me? You almost tore me apart. I loved it!' Jongin got up. 'Give me a sec. I wanna clean my chest. I suggest you take position to suck this dick hard again.' Jongin jogged to his bathroom, cleaned his chest, and walked back to the bedroom. Taemin had changed his position: his head hanging over the edge of the bed, his mouth gaping for Jongin's flaccid member to enter.

'I will inform you,' Jongin said, 'that I will cum on your face. I'll try to pull out on time.'

Taemin nodded.

'Also, if I go too deep, just hit me.'

Taemin chuckled.

Jongin stuffed his member in Taemin's mouth, groaned as the boy sucked at him instantly, and started to roll his hips roughly. Since he was still soft, he didn't really go down Taemin's throat, but the feeling of Taemin's tongue was getting him there though. The lewd gurgles and slurps from the top below him made him unbelievably horny. Never had he encountered a top that was willing to be in this position.

Jongin cocked his eyebrows when he felt Taemin's hands on his butt, not stopping him or ushering him out, but pushing him deeper into his mouth. Jongin groaned when he felt Taemin suck him roughly, all the slick of his tongue and cheeks caving in to suck as hard as he could. Taemin was intent on making him hard again and on making him cum again.

Jongin smirked and, against Taemin's wished, pulled out. He squatted and kissed him upside down. 'Hey, I didn't know you were this hungry for cum…'

'You need to feel good too…' Taemin rasped, his voice slightly broken by the rough sucking.

Jongin smiled and kissed his nose. 'I do though, but… Since you love my cock so much.' He slapped his member around Taemin's face a little, hitting his cheeks, and stuffed himself inside again. He was half-erect by now, so not before long he could really aim for Taemin's throat.

Slow rolls of his hips, which he wasn't used to as a bottom, slowly evolved into rough throat fucking. Taemin mewled, whined, slurped, and gurgled underneath him, jerking at his own erection as Jongin violated his mouth and throat. Jongin couldn't help but stare at the lengthy cock right in front of him, standing proud as Taemin's hand roughed up the foreskin, up and down. Jongin closed his eyes. He was close. He couldn't stop. He had to pull out. Now, Jongin!

Jongin pulled out right in time and shot his cum across Taemin's face and lips, glossing them with white. Jongin jerked himself till he leaked no more and fell on the bed, on his back.

Taemin sat up, his face dirty with cum, and smiled satisfied. Jongin watched him for a moment, gulping as Taemin was still jerking himself. 'Are you close…?'

'This is helping, for sure.' Taemin cocked his eyebrows, also stained with semen. Jongin chuckled and crawled onto Taemin's lap, giving the boy enough room to jerk himself, but also allowing him to kiss Taemin's cum-stained lips.

'Let me know where you're close, and I'll return the favour.' Jongin said. This was gonna be a long night.

Sweat, cum and lube had drenched the bed, but nevertheless they laid on it, panting. They assumed the same position as last time, Taemin on his back and Jongin resting his head on Taemin's chest.

'Wow.'

'I'm sorry it wasn't eight times again.'

Jongin laughed. 'It's a school night. I can live with six.' He kissed Taemin's nipple. 'I'm glad I gave you my number, you know.'

'Hmm?'

'You're good. And you're sweet.' Jongin said. 'You know, most tops are kinda… stupid.'

'What do you mean? Do they do things you don't want or… Because if so, you should…'

'No, no, it's more that they feel I have to just bend over and take it, I guess. They don't prep or rim me, like you.'

Taemin hummed. 'That sucks. I remember my first bottom very clearly instructing me that always, you should prep. Rim too, but only if clean.'

'That was a bottom that will be hailed as a hero.' Jongin chuckled. 'So, I'm glad. Also, big dick, which is nice.'

Taemin laughed. 'Which won't go soft around you.'

'Which I consider a huge compliment.' Jongin kissed his jawline. 'But hey… Thanks for not outing me and writing a ten-page essay about your time with me.'

'What?!' Taemin blushed. 'What do you…'

'Don't even try to fool me. You know exactly who I am.'

'… I…'

'And I don't give a shit.'

'Oh.' Taemin could breathe again.

'I just… I always just feel so betrayed when I go on Reddit and the top post is "I fucked Kai!".'

'So, they're true?' Taemin asked.

'Some of them, most of them are bullshit.' Jongin hummed. 'So, I felt very relieved when I didn't see that happening.'

'I wouldn't write something like that.' Taemin said. 'I mean, first of all, they wouldn't believe I kept him hard for eight rounds.'

Jongin laughed. 'True!'

'But also, it's just kinda crappy.'

Jongin looked up and kissed Taemin's lips. 'Thanks, okay. So, just how much of a creep are you? You're subbed to me on Twitch?'

'Yep.'

'Insta? YouTube?'

'Yep and yep.'

'Onlyfans?'

'WHAT?'

'Kidding!' Jongin laughed. 'If only. I would be rich!'

Taemin laughed. 'You're mean. I thought I was missing out.'

'Believe me, you're the only one not missing out.' Jongin clung to him more, resting his thigh on Taemin's member. 'What time do you need to get up?'

'Afternoon lecture, so whenever.' Taemin hummed, caressing Jongin's lower back.

'Morning sex, great!' Jongin cheered and closed his eyes. Taemin chuckled and joined him, giving his spent body some rest.

Jongdae shook his head when he saw Jongin's satisfied smile when he entered the lecture hall the next afternoon. 'Oh dear.'

'Guess who spend the last … fourteen hours sleeping AND fucking? This guy!' Jongin smirked. 'Oh my God, it's so great with him.'

Yixing chuckled. 'I've never seen you this relaxed.'

'Yeah, because he's actually a good guy.' Jongin said. 'He doesn't even reach for his phone when we're fucking. He's considerate. He preps me. He RIMS me, for the love of everything that is holy! And he doesn't write essays about my ass on the internet. I love it.'

'Does he know…'

'Yep. He knows I'm Kai. Don't give a shit though. If they're good, they're good.' Jongin shrugged. 'He follows me on Twitch and Insta, so he knows. He's a cool guy though.'

'He seemed pretty okay.' Jongdae hummed.

'WAIT! You've introduced him to Dae and not to me?!' Yixing exclaimed. 'What the fuck?!'

'Nah, nah!' Jongin laughed. 'He walked in on my practice to ask for directions. Dae was there. You missed nothing. Just some sexual tension.'

Yixing settled down. 'Good. Because I want to meet this sex god.'

Jongin laughed even louder. 'I'll tell him you said that.'

Yixing grinned. 'Don't tell my girlfriend. She'll get jealous that I'm not the sex god.'

'You can be our sex demi-god.' Jongin chuckled.

'Hey! What about me?' Jongdae whined.

'… Sex chump?' Yixing shrugged.

'YAH!'

Taemin had snapped a pic of his junk in the bathroom and sent it to Jongin. It didn't take long for Jongin to reply with heart eyes and drooling faces, along with a pick of his own erection. Taemin sent back some eggplants and a wink. Later, he sat with his friends and the four boys awaited a full report on the situation with bated breath.

'Well, we fucked again.' Taemin said. 'And it was amazing.'

The four boys chuckled and laughed. 'Of course.'

Taemin smirked. 'Like… Oh my God. The best sex I've ever had.'

'Taeminnie is getting laid more than us.' Minho sighed.

'Shut up. You bring home a girl every night.' Taemin said.

'Tell me about it.' Jonghyun sighed.

'Yeah, but we do it once. You do in one night what I do in one night.'

Yifan laughed. 'That sounds like a personal problem, Minnie.' He looked up. 'Oh, Taeminnie…'

Jongin stood at the bar, ordering a strawberry milkshake. After he paid, he turned and saw Taemin, smiling and shyly waving. Taemin got up and walked over to him. 'Hey!'

'Hey! I don't have much time! Gotta go home and prep for work… Or well, stream.' Jongin chuckled. 'Don't drink too much, okay. Don't know how horny I'll be tonight. Might be hella horny, especially after that pic of yours.'

Taemin blushed. 'It's okay. I just thought that…'

'And you thought correctly.' Jongin winked. 'As I said, can't go wrong with me.' He pressed a kiss on Taemin's lips and took his milkshake. 'Gotta run! Say hi to your friends from me!'

Taemin nodded and watched him walk away, with them gorgeous legs and buns. Taemin turned and his whole group of friends was smirking. 'Shut it!'

'That looked promising. Random kisses?' Sehun hummed.

'We kiss a lot.' Taemin sat back down. 'Also, during sex. We kiss.'

'Really?' Minho asked. 'I never… I mean…'

'We all know it, Minho. The closest you get to their faces is when you cum on them. Now shut it and let a real man talk sex.' Jonghyun said.

'You changed your tone.' Taemin remarked.

Jonghyun smiled. 'Because that looked very promising, Taemin. You were right.'

Over the following month, Jongin and Taemin messaged each other frequently, chattering away about plenty of things like games and movies, while still sharing the occasional naughty pictures. Taemin had whined especially hard at a video of Jongin jerking himself to ejaculation, spurting his cum across his thigh. After that, logically, Taemin had made the necessary booty call.

Taemin prepared the shower, after a wild night with Jongin at his own dorm. 'You knew the thigh video would get to me.'

Jongin chuckled, nude as he was in Taemin's bathroom, his body still a mess. 'Yeah. I loved it. You were such a beast last night.' He kissed Taemin's cheek. He stepped under the shower and pulled Taemin along. 'I've got a little while before my lecture.'

Taemin purred in Jongin's ear. 'I've got no Friday lectures. Gotta go to the gym, but that's it.'

Jongin smirked. 'Good to know!' He placed a condom in Taemin's hand. 'Let's get to it, then!'

Taemin wrapped himself up, slicked his member and Jongin's entrance, and pushed inside quickly. He thanked the heavens for the anti-slip mat the campus required, and he picked Jongin up. His knees in his elbows, his arms around his neck. Jongin looked at their position. 'Someone wants to show off.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Tiles are cold.'

'Fair enough.' Jongin mewled as he felt Taemin's slide in deep, the boy's hands on his bottom to support him even more. The shower rained down on them, steaming from the skins as their body's private areas clashed roughly. Jongin wrapped his arms more tightly around Taemin's neck, kissing him passionately. He loved their wild nights and intimate mornings. He always felt so good afterwards, so wanted and so fulfilled. Their kissing helped, Jongin noticed, he really craved it when he was with Taemin.

Taemin growled. His body was under the intense pressure of carrying Jongin's weight, not that he was heavy, and trying to postpone his orgasm. Jongin kissing him like this, his legs in his arms, his penis hitting the boy so deep, it all made him near his moment very quickly. Taemin's tongue was easily subdued by Jongin's, saliva running down his chin with the rain of the shower above them.

Jongin clenched and groaned as he felt Taemin grind past his walls. 'Fuck, you're so big!' Jongin's groans ran past Taemin's cheek. Jongin reached over and started nibbling on Taemin's ear, not making Taemin's situation any easier. Jongin felt Taemin's penis curve inside him, reaching deeper than ever, and he mewled in Taemin's ear. 'I wanna cum…'

'Me too…' Taemin groaned.

'On your face…' Jongin added.

'Oh.' Taemin chuckled, huskily and raspy. 'Want me to suck you off as a finisher?'

'Yes.' Jongin moaned. 'Cum inside…'

Taemin let go of all the pressure building up. His legs locked and the bucks of his hips became wilder, evoking more and louder whines from his bottom. The condom filled up rapidly and Taemin tossed his head back, letting an animalistic groan roll from his throat. Jongin felt his orgasm build up just because of this hot man cumming inside him, enjoying himself thoroughly in their naughty playing.

Taemin pulled out, not growing soft anytime soon. Jongin carefully climbed down and took off Taemin's condom, a practice that had become more usual in the tri-weekly adventurous nights. Jongin licked his lips as he looked at the giant load Taemin had tried to leave inside him, and he winked. 'Maybe we should get tested and see if we have to use those condoms.' He tied it up and tossed it out of the shower.

Taemin didn't really know how to process that remark. Did Jongin just imply that they should get tested and be exclusive to one another, just so they didn't have to use condoms anymore? Wouldn't that mean that they… Taemin didn't have the time to think right now anyway, as Jongin ushered him onto his knees, already jerking his member to prepare for his dominating kink.

Jongin groaned loudly and rolled his hips in reflex, wanting to cum so badly. Taemin licked his lips, awaiting eagerly. He didn't mind this at all, in fact he loved it. They were so open to each other's preferences, likes, dislikes and turn offs. Jongin hated it spanking but loved it to be combed to his hair (in varying degrees of roughness). Taemin disliked it when Jongin had tried to, carefully, rim Taemin.

Cum flew through the misty shower air, dirtying Taemin's face and covering it with white semen. Jongin's groans rolled through the shower and bathroom, his hips slowly rolling to work out all that had been prepared for deployment. Jongin slapped his member across Taemin's face a few times, and smirked. He sank through his legs and kissed Taemin passionately. 'That was great.'

They cleaned up from their shower. Jongin towelled his hair and Taemin blow-dried his hair, so he could style it well. He stopped midway.

'Hey.'

Jongin looked over, the towel laying on his hair. 'Yeah?'

'What you just said… About… Getting tested.'

Jongin hummed. 'Yeah?'

'This weekend…' Taemin gulped. 'Want to go for a drink with me?'

'… As a date?' Jongin asked.

Taemin nodded.

Jongin chuckled. 'Sure. Remind me to add a heart after your eggplant.'

Taemin laughed. That went remarkably well. And so later that day, during his lecture, Taemin sent a message to Jongin, reminding him to add that heart and setting a time for their date. As a fun starter, he had selected the arcade as their first date. Jongin replied with a thumbs up and a screenshot of Taemin's contact, with a heart after the eggplant.


	3. Act 3 – The Dating Sim

'So, an actual date?' Jongdae asked. 'As in… Potential boyfriend material date?'

'You mean "daddy material".' Yixing smirked.

'Shut up. We all know I'm his daddy at this point.' Jongin chuckled. 'But yeah, an actual potential boyfriend material date. I'm actually excited about it.'

Jongdae smiled since it had been a while since he saw Jongin actually giving a shit about relationships. 'I'm glad. Do you need our help…'

'Do I need the help of two straight guys in preparing me for a gay date?' Jongin smirked. 'I highly doubt it. But sure, what do you offer?'

'… Uh…' Jongdae hesitated.

Yixing gulped. 'Well…'

'No sex on the first… Well… I mean…' Jongdae scratched his neck. 'I uh…'

'As I thought.' Jongin chuckled. 'Look, it's not a big deal. We're just having a drink and going to the arcade, probably end up in bed together and that's all fine.' Jongin shrugged. 'Look, it's just that… Taemin being by boyfriend wouldn't be that much of a change. And it sounds kinda nice. I guess we would have to talk more than we do. Now it's usually that we meet, clothes fly off, we bang, we have some pillow talk and we sleep.'

Yixing hummed. 'Yeah. I guess that would be kind of the only change.'

Jongin smiled. 'Yeah. So, no worries. In fact, we probably will have another fun night this week before the weekend. So yeah.'

'What if he does want to be more than just fuck buddies? And you don't?' Jongdae sat back.

Jongin hesitated. 'I… Well… I don't know? I hope that wouldn't affect anything, but I figure it will. Look, I survived ages without Taemin. It's not like I'm dependant on him.'

'Look, Dae, don't be doom and gloom. You've seen them text, you've seen how they are, they're just one talk away from being boyfriends. It just kinda needs to happen first.' Yixing said. 'It'll be fine.'

Knocks on the door of the practice room. Jongin turned and Taemin peeked in. 'Hi, you… Oh… I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?'

Jongin shook his head. 'Nah, what's up?'

Taemin chuckled and gestured him closer, as he walked in a little. Jongin jogged over to him and saw Taemin's hand coming from his pocket, holding the red G-string Jongin had worn last night. 'You left this, and I figured you'd want it back.'

Jongin blushed and chuckled awkwardly. 'Thanks! They wouldn't fit you anyway. You'd flop out.'

Taemin laughed. 'Shut up.' He shook his head as Jongin stuffed those panties in his current underwear, some tight boxers he had borrowed from Taemin. He kissed Jongin's cheek and patted his behind. 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Yah! What am I. your grandma?' Jongin pulled Taemin in and kissed him on his lips, their tongues mingling. 'There. Thanks. Text you later?'

'Yeah! Also, you're clearly my grandpa, mister "I'm already 24".'

Jongin laughed and pushed him away. 'Yeah, yeah.'

Taemin ran out, waving at Jongdae and Yixing, and closed the door behind him. Jongin turned and smiled, facing some smirking best friends. 'What?'

'Didn't I tell you?' Yixing asked Jongdae.

'You did.' Jongdae smiled.

Jonghyun smirked as Taemin joined him for lunch. 'Helloooooo, mister Lee. Did hear someone have fun last night and this morning?'

'Yep.' Taemin chuckled. 'Sorry. Were we loud?'

'I'm used to Minho, so nah.' Jonghyun chuckled. 'The wall helped.'

Sehun hummed. 'So, any developments?'

'We're going on a date, Saturday.'

'WHAT?!' Jonghyun choked on his drink. 'As in… An actual date?'

'An actual legit date.'

'See, Jongie, no need to be a pessimist about this.' Yifan said. 'We've seen them. Taemi knows what he's doing. And look, if they're not boyfriends, he's still got a great fuck buddy.'

Taemin nodded. 'Yeah.'

They chattered on a little bit, enjoying the banter as they had their lunch. Minho joined them later, telling them a terrible joke he just heard. When he was informed of the incoming date, he jumped up in celebration, high fiving Taemin roughly at least five times. As Taemin walked back to the lecture hall, he noticed Jongin waiting in the main hall, looking confused at the map.

'Hey!' Taemin walked up to him. 'Still holding on to those panties…'

'In my pants? Yeah.' Jongin chuckled. 'I uh… I kinda have a class here. It's about being an independent, you know. Getting your own contracts and stuff, being your own company.'

'I get it.'

'Yeah, because most of us go work this way, this class is mandatory. Do you know where room M367 is?' Jongin asked.

'Yep!' Taemin took Jongin's hand and pulled him along. Taemin noticed how he still looked and felt a little damp. 'Did you even shower after practice?'

Jongin laughed. 'Yeah! Just you know, I stopped too late, so I didn't have time to dry off properly. I hope I can make it to class before my shirt starts showing spots.'

Taemin chuckled. 'You're a mess.' They navigated through the corridors and ended up at the classroom Jongin had to enter. 'Here we are.'

'Thanks.' Jongin kissed him, pressing him against the wall. He pressed his thigh against Taemin's genitals, and he felt the moan resonating through Taemin's body. 'Taemin-ah… I hope you added a heart after my contact too.' He let go and walked into class, leaving Taemin rather bewildered and lusting for more.

Soon after that, Jongin received a screenshot from Taemin. Jongin's contact had received a heart too. Jongin felt a little jolt in his stomach, that spread to his heart and loins.

It felt a little uneasy to have Jongin speak about him during his stream. Not that Jongin mentioned his name, but when the chat had asked about some personal life details, Jongin had agreed to indulge them a little. ' _So yeah, I got a date on Saturday. I'm excited. Like… Do you know that feeling? Where you are both excited but nervous? It's like the feeling I get before I go on stage for a recital or a performance.'_

Taemin smiled. Jongin had dressed scandalously cute and cutely scandalous again. Stockings reaching up to his thighs, booty shorts that didn't even come close to fully covering the booty and a crop top jacket on a mesh shirt. All light blue and pink.

' _Who asked who? He asked me.'_ Jongin chuckled _. 'I hadn't actually… I mean. Hell yeah, I'm gay. Wait, people didn't know? WHO DIDN'T KNOW? AREN'T THESE CLOTHES LIKE A WARNING SIGN? Also, like and subscribe for my coming out and/or if you're also gay!'_ Jongin laughed.

Taemin just couldn't help but swoon over this man. He was so cute. So sexy. So sweet.

 _'Ugh, I really don't feel like raging through Fortnite or League tonight.'_ Jongin hummed. _'Though maybe, all this positive energy will make me win at Fortnite.'_ Jongin started up his game and checked the chat again. _'Shut up! Yes, it will! I've gotten a lot better! Yes, I have! God, you guys must all be gay because holy fuck, you're all bitches.'_ Laughs from the chat and chuckles from Jongin.

Jongin started playing his game, starting off good in his battle royale. He chirped about his achievements, praising himself as the chat wouldn't indulge him by saying he did well. Jongin bounced on his seat as he ended up with the last five. _'You can't say I'm bad anymore._ ' He whined loudly. _'I'm doing so well! Oh my God, I almost died, you twat.'_ He shot at one of his opponents.

Jongin ended up coming third. Some praises had entered the chat and Jongin lulled back satisfied. ' _Thank you! Keep 'm coming! I got all night!'_

Taemin's phone buzzed. Jongin had texted him. ' _Did I do well?'_

Taemin chuckled and looked up at the stream, where due to the delay Jongin now grabbed his phone to send Taemin a message. Taemin messaged him back, saying he did incredible. He got an enthusiastic reply, featuring some eggplants and hearts. And moments later, he heard Jongin chuckle on stream. ' _I've been officially graded. I'm doing incredible.'_

Jongin sighed. 'Hey Dae, I need your help.'

_'Well, well, well, look who's calling me now!'_

Jongin sighed again, but now louder. 'Look, dude, I just… I don't know what to wear. We're going to this arcade and it has a bar, but you know… Still younger kids could be there. It's not like I need to make a good first impression. Taemin knows how I dress and what I feel comfortable in. But at the same time, it's not like we're going to the gayest place ever.'

_'I see what you mean. I mean, can't just wear like tight jeans and a shirt? I mean, so you can still show off your ass, but you're not walking around in booty shorts in which people would frown upon you and cast you out like a witch.'_

Jongin chuckled. 'Yes, but… Which ones? Dae, it's been so long since I had a…'

_'Jongin, listen to me. Where something you feel comfortable in. Which means that they have to be clothes you like, but also clothes in which you don't feel like being gawked at. Don't think about Taemin. From what I've seen and heard, he's crazy about you anyway.'_

'You think?' Jongin pulled some clothes from his wardrobe. He threw them on his bed and sighed, even louder this time.

_'I'm sure of it.'_

Jongin smiled at that thought. 'Well, maybe. Anyway Dae, I'm gonna pick something and send you a pic of the result, okay?'

_'Yep! Have fun, Nini!'_

'Thanks, Dae!' He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed.

Jongin sighed and looked at the clothes laid out before him. 'What to wear.' He made his choice (some tight red trousers, a black tight shirt, and his crop top jacket) and made a pic for Jongdae. He got an approving thumbs up back and Jongin head out.

He parked his bike at the arcade and headed down the steps, as the entrance of the arcade laid lower than the street. Jongin found Taemin leaning against a pillar near the door and he smiled. 'Hey, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.'

Taemin kissed him and smiled. 'Nah.'

Jongin smiled. 'I thought the kiss happened at the end of the date.'

'I thought getting laid only happened after the third.'

Jongin laughed. 'Fair enough.'

'I can't help it. I just like kissing you.' Taemin kissed Jongin again. Jongin leaned into this kiss, having his tongue roam around Taemin's mouth, and subduing him quickly. Taemin felt himself pressed against the pillar.

Their lips separated and they just breathed for a moment, their breaths mingling.

'I like kissing you too.' Jongin said and smiled. 'Shall we…' He cocked his head to the arcade.

'Yes!'

They walked in and Jongin looked around, chuckling at both the incredibly old arcade machines as the signs to basically a PlayStation Cinema experience. 'Holy crap.'

'My friends and I come here sometimes.' Taemin hummed. 'We're always a mess though, trying to beat each other and cheat in every way possible.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I get that.'

'Want a drink first or shall we get started immediately?'

Jongin felt the nerves in his stomach. 'A drink. I really need a drink.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Still nervous?'

'Aren't you?' Jongin asked.

'…Very.' Taemin blushed. 'I… You know…'

Jongin pressed a kiss on his cheek. 'A drink then.'

They headed for the bar and Taemin ordered them two shots and two glasses of white wine. They clinked their shot glasses before they downed them immediately. They took their wine to a high table, taking a seat on the bar stools. They started chatting about random things, heading from Jongin's latest stream all the way to some of the new games coming out.

When Jongin started babbling about the new Fortnite season, Taemin just stared at him and smiled. Jongin was so goddamned cute. So handsome. How could a man like this be…

'Hey!'

Taemin perked up. 'Yes?'

'You're almost literally drooling over me.'

Taemin gulped. 'Sorry!'

'I was saying,' Jongin laughed, 'maybe we could play some co-op games sometimes. Like some random shooter or some racing game. Could be fun, right.'

'Yeah!' Taemin smiled. 'Sounds good!'

Jongin smiled. 'Or we could Mario Kart against one another! The one who loses has to suck the other off!'

Taemin laughed. 'That's hardly a punishment, though.'

'I didn't say anything about punishment.' Jongin chuckled. 'It's more a participation award.'

Taemin laughed. 'Of course!'

Jongin hummed and took his last sip. 'Can we play like… the really old games?'

Taemin downed his glass and nodded. 'Hell yeah!'

And thus, they played Donkey Kong and Alien Invaders, had fun with the claw machines and ended up playing Dance Dance Revolution. Jongin chuckled. 'Really, you want to challenge me with this?'

Taemin laughed. 'Look, I don't care if I lose from you. You're a dance major.'

Jongin shook his head and they started their game. What Jongin hadn't considered, however, was that Taemin had played this before with Jongin hadn't. And thus, Jongin could his butt handed to him on a silver platter. Jongin whined and insisted that they played again, and again, and again, and again, and… He gave up.

Taemin laughed at him during the entire game. 'How are you so bad at this?!'

'SHUT UP!'

Taemin walked Jongin to the door of his apartment. 'So, I hope you had fun.'

Jongin laughed. 'You act like we're done.' Jongin opened the door and pulled Taemin inside. He pressed their lips together, closed the door with his foot, to press Taemin against it. They tried to devour one another, their hands feverishly plucking at the other's clothes and hair. Taemin groaned as Jongin rubbed his thigh against his crotch and he bucked his hips roughly.

Taemin tossed his head to the side as Jongin started to ravage his neck. 'Fuck… Jongin, you drive me insane…'

'I aim to.' Jongin whispered in his ear and pulled him along to the bedroom. Taemin caught Jongin when they stood in front of the bed. He looked at the clothes on it.

'Didn't know what to wear?'

'Look, I was nervous, and I can't wear booty shorts amongst possible minors.' Jongin said and swiped the clothes of the bed. He took off Taemin's shirt, pulled out his belt, unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down, leaving Taemin in just his boxers, which had tented up nicely. 'Care to undress me too?'

Taemin pulled off Jongin's jacket, his shirt, and his jeans. He gulped as he saw the slightly mesh thong the boy wore, giving Taemin a view of the member that hid inside. 'Wow.'

'I thought I'd get extra spicy for… Oooh…' Jongin started but stopped. Taemin's lips found his thighs. He was ushered to the bed and he laid down, his legs spread so Taemin gained access to his inner thighs. Taemin peppered kisses up from the bend of his knee to his loin, jumping from the one leg to the other. Jongin mewled a little, enjoying Taemin's thigh worship a lot. He always felt like he was perfect, when Taemin did this.

Taemin carefully pulled down the panties Jongin wore for him. Taemin purred as Jongin's member immediately bounced up, pressed against the boy's pelvis and tummy.

Taemin pressed his lips against Jongin's entrance and slowly rimmed him, first lapping his entrance with his tongue, but soon piercing it delicately. Jongin whined softly and placed both his hands on Taemin's hand, keeping him in place as he treated Jongin's hole like it should be treated. 'Fuck, Taemin, I'll never get used to… Ooooh.'

A finger, slicked with saliva, entered Jongin's entrance, stretching him ever so slightly. A second was added quickly; Jongin was usually prepared for Taemin nowadays. 'Yes, Taemin, keep going…' His fingers combed through Taemin's hair, forcing the boy to keep rimming him.

Taemin's other arm curled around Jongin's thigh, holding the boy in place. His fingers found Jongin's prostate, pressing against it. Jongin uttered a soft whine and he leaked some of his pre-cum across his stomach. 'Taeminnie… Don't… You can't make me cum before… Oh my God, I think I'm cumming… Taemiiiiiiiiiiiin!' Jongin spurted his semen across his stomach and, by reflex, pressed Taemin's face even more against his bottom.

Taemin fought himself loose and straightened up. He took off his own boxers, showing the monster that he hid in those, and repositioned Jongin a little. He rolled a condom across his member, slicked it, and took place on top of Jongin. They usually ended with missionary, but Taemin felt like doing it now.

Jongin groaned as Taemin slid inside him, pressing in deep immediately. 'Fuck, Taemin…' He closed his arms and legs around the boy on top of him, digging in his fingernails. Their lips found one another instantly, their tongues slowly dancing in their mouths.

Taemin's hips rocked slowly, as was per usual when they went for missionary. This wasn't their rough position, not the "I will fuck your brains out" position, but their kissing position, where their highest priority didn't go to the orgasm, but to each other.

Jongin moved his lips to Taemin's neck, nibbling away as Taemin slowly pounded into him. He heard the little mewls from Taemin above him, growling for more of Jongin's lips. Jongin took little bites at Taemin's neck, both kissing him and lapping his tongue and lips against the silky skin. 'Taeminnie… Go deeper…'

Taemin took a hold of Jongin's legs, angling Jongin's butt more upright and open for penetration. Jongin mewled at this new position but moaned at the feeling of Taemin sliding in just that little bit more deeply. Jongin licked his lips and scratched Taemin's back as he felt the boy's tip curve inside him, his shaft pressuring every bit of in internal walls. 'Taeminnie… You're so big, I love it.'

Taemin leaned down a bit more and kissed Jongin again. 'Can I…'

'Cum inside me…' Jongin mewled, clenching his bottom.

Taemin groaned and nodded, speeding up his hips. Jongin uttered a whine and gasp, feeling the friction in his bottom as Taemin's hips started snapping back and forth. Soon, he felt the condom balloon inside him, Taemin's face digging into his shoulder. He felt the strong bucks of Taemin's hips, as his legs shocked. 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Jongin…'

Jongin let Taemin ride out his orgasm and kissed his ear softly. 'I feel like this'll be a long night.'

'Hell yeah.'

And thus, about seven used and filled condoms later, Jongin snuggled up to Taemin. Taemin wrapped his arm around Jongin and hummed. 'So, I hope you had fun.'

Jongin laughed. 'Yes, a lot.'

'I can't believe I won at the dancing game.'

'Shut it! I'll beat you at something.' Jongin chuckled.

Taemin hummed and closed his eyes.

'Can I plan the next date?'

Taemin smiled. 'Yes.'

The next morning, Jongin kissed Taemin at the door. They hadn't opened it yet, so there was no pressure of someone having to leave. Taemin was pressed against the wall, moaning lewdly into Jongin's mouth as Jongin rubbed his thigh against Taemin's member.

Taemin's hands entered Jongin's sweatpants, in which he went commando, and started to knead the buns he adored so much. Jongin's tongue grew rougher in Taemin's mouth.

'You're making me wanna stay…' Taemin groaned.

'Then stay.' Jongin smirked. 'Stay and we can have fun all day…' Jongin took hold of Taemin's shirt, pulling him along, back to the living room.

'There aren't enough condoms in the world…' Taemin smirked.

Jongin shrugged. 'We'll see.' He pushed Taemin onto the couch, took off his sweat shorts and sat down on Taemin's lap. 'Let's play.'

Yifan, Minho, Sehun and Jonghyun gulped. 'You had sex the ENTIRE Sunday?'

'Well, not the entire Sunday. We took breaks to eat and shower and sleep, but pretty much.' Taemin hummed. 'We just… It felt so right. We had so much fun. I mean, next to having sex. You know.'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'Playing games and stuff?'

'Yeah!' Taemin smiled. 'We're going on a second date next Saturday. This time, he's planning it. He's promised we won't just stay at his place and play games.'

Yifan hummed. 'You two sound so cute together. I approve so much. Also, I'm really jealous of your dick. How do you just keep it hard?'

Taemin shrugged. 'It just does.'

Minho puffed. 'Unfair.'

'It's a curse.' Taemin said. 'Fapping doesn't help me in any way, usually.'

'Oh, shut up.' Minho swatted him over the head.

Sehun chuckled. 'Soooo, Taemin, quick question. How big do you guess the chance that we have to go back to that club of yours?'

All of them looked at Sehun.

'What?! It was nice to get free drinks all night and Yeollie is really nice to me.'

'Yeollie is really nice to you so you want to bend over for him.' Minho explained.

'… So?' Sehun asked.

'Sehun, we gotta talk.' Taemin said. 'Privately.'

'Then I think you need to have this talk with me too.' Jonghyun whispered in his ear.

'What?!'

'You know, last time… I made out with Ten.' Jonghyun whispered.

'Holy shit, you guys!' Taemin grabbed both their hands and pulled them along.

Meanwhile, in the arts building, Jongin gave the full report to Jongdae and Yixing. 'So yeah, it was great! Like… It felt no different though. When we banged, we had just as much fun as usual, if not more. We had more trouble keeping our hands to ourselves. We kissed even more, which I love. And the date was just hilarious. I was super nervous though.'

'First date since Youngbae, we know.'

'Yeah.' Jongin smiled. 'I'm glad it was with Taemin, though. He's nice and sweet and, God, he's great in bed, and just… He's great.'

'I really wanna meet this kiddo properly now!' Yixing whined. 'Nini, when can we all have drinks together? Like… He needs to be approved by us too.'

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes! This is a requirement!'

Jongin sighed. 'Guys, just… Just a few more dates, okay. It'll be fine.'

'What are you planning for the next one?' Jongdae asked. 'Maybe we can help.'

'Yeah, I don't know? I don't think I can top the arcade…'

'You don't top anyway.' Yixing smirked.

'SHUT UP!' Jongin slapped him. 'I just don't like topping. Not good at it. Anyway, I was thinking that we could spend like an entire day together in an amusement park. You know, go on rollercoasters together and stuff.'

'That sounds cute.' Jongdae smiled. 'Ooooooh, if you go on rollercoasters, you need to make sure to kiss him right before the picture!'

Jongin laughed. 'How do I know when they take the picture?'

'Exactly.' Yixing replied. 'So, kiss him all the time!'

Jongin whined loudly as Taemin took him doggy style on the couch. He arced his back up, leaning up and opening up his neck, so Taemin could kiss him there as he pounded Jongin's butt in two. Taemin's lips attached themselves immediately to Jongin's neck, nibbling and sucking him roughly.

One arm closed around Jongin's torso, holding him up against Taemin and supporting him. The reached down to Jongin's flaccid penis, to play and tease him as he still recovered from his third orgasm.

'Fuck, Taeminnie, don't…'

'My Nini should get hard…' Taemin bit on Jongin's ear, a thing he knew would get Jongin to melt. Jongin groaned and clenched, resulting in his narrow insides becoming even narrower than usual. Taemin groaned and relentlessly nibbled on Jongin's earlobe, taking much pleasure in the fact that Jongin had started to fuck himself on his erection, bopping with Taemin's rough pounding. 'Jonginnie… Too much…'

'Taemi, harder… Harder!' Jongin moved his hips more, pounding away with Taemin, making the boy hit deeper and harder into him. 'Give it to me…'

Taemin groaned in Jongin's ear. 'Jongin… I can't keep up… I'm gonna cum like this…'

'Yes… Cum inside me…' Jongin groaned, leaning back down to stick his bottom up. 'Give it to me now…' This was most definitely one of Jongin's most prominent kinks. He loved it when Taemin filled him up, even though there was a condom. He loved the feeling of Taemin riding out his orgasm inside him.

Taemin pressed himself inside deep and came hard. He groaned loudly, some might call it a roar, and he bucked his hips wildly as he couldn't stop spurting his cum into that condom. Jongin just purred, presenting his butt, and resting comfortably on his elbows. The feeling of Taemin cumming inside him was almost as good as cumming himself.

Taemin calmed down slowly, now just slowly bucking his hips. Jongin arced himself back up, kissed him and slowly pushed the boy out of him. 'There we go. Number four.'

Taemin just stumbled back on the couch, panting desperately. 'On a fucking Wednesday.'

Jongin chuckled. 'On a fucking Wednesday, indeed. You got lectures tomorrow morning, right?'

'Yeah.' Taemin panted and lulled his head back. 'Sorry, no morning sex.'

Jongin laughed and seated himself onto Taemin's lap, pressing their members together (Jongin was slowly becoming erect again). 'Nah, nah. That's okay. We'll go to bed in a bit, okay. Just wanna talk about coming Saturday.'

Taemin looked up and smiled. 'Oh?'

'I was thinking we go to a theme park. Go ride the rollercoasters and stuff.' Jongin smiled. 'I thought that would be fun.'

'Yeah!' Taemin perked up. 'Yeah, that would be great! Fuck, why didn't I think of that…'

'No, no! The arcade was amazing!' Jongin wiggled his bottom. 'Really! But I thought that would be fun. And you know… If you would come over on Friday, we could play games and watch a movie or something, sleep here and get a cab or something from here. Easier than going separately and stuff.' Jongin blushed a little bit. 'It's not a booty call! So, don't think that we have to have sex on Friday, but…'

'We're most definitely having sex on Friday.'

Jongin laughed. 'Yeah, probably. But that's not why…'

'I know.' Taemin chuckled. 'Leave it to Kim Jongin to plan a date that involves me sleeping here.'

'Yeah. But it's still a proper date.' Jongin laughed, still blushing. 'Did I tell you that Dae and Xingie had to verify that we were on an Actual Romantic Date?'

Taemin laughed. 'So did Jongie, Hunnie and the guys.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Why do we like such messes?'

'I don't know. Am I a mess?' Taemin hummed.

'I think I make you a mess.' Jongin chuckled, kissing his cheek. 'Let's get you ready for bed.'

And thus, a shower and some midnight clean up later, they snuggled together in bed. Jongin rested his head on Taemin's chest, his thigh on Taemin's member. Taemin, after having just uttered the slightest of moans, closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Jongin.

Taemin rolled onto Jongin that Friday night, having disposed of the first condom. 'So, what do you say?'

Jongin hissed at the feeling of Taemin's tip at his entrance, a new condom hadn't been wrapped around it yet. 'I think we need to sleep. Early morning tomorrow.' Jongin kissed Taemin's nose. 'I don't want to be boring, but I'm the one planning this date and it has to go well.'

Taemin chuckled and let his lips explore Jongin's neck. 'Can we spend some time kissing then?'

'Always.' Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'He has to go to sleep first, hasn't he?'

'Well, he's needs to get out of attack mode. Going to sleep won't happen with you in this bed.' Taemin purred.

Jongin laughed. 'Attack mode, shut up.'

Taemin rolled off Jongin and let the boy roll onto his side. Their arms curled around each other; their legs intertwined. Jongin found comfort on Taemin's peachy lips, while Taemin drowned in Jongin's pillow lips. Their tongues met, twirled, danced, fought, clashed, and played. Jongin pressed their hips more closely together, putting one of Taemin's hand on his butt, letting him knead it slowly.

Jongin placed his hand on Taemin's butt, earning him a hiss from Taemin. 'Oh, sorry, no good?'

'It's fine. Just…'

'You're no bottom.' Jongin smirked.

'I just… I'm not, but… It's not like I don't wanna try.' Taemin nuzzled his face in Jongin's neck. 'I kinda do. But I'm always scared that it'll hurt.'

'I wouldn't hurt you. But I don't like topping, so no worries. I'm just feeling up the goods, teasing a little.' Jongin kissed Taemin's ear. 'Is that alright or do I need to move my hand up?'

'No, no, it's fine. Keep it there.' Taemin smiled and kissed him again. 'Only fair.'

Jongin kissed Taemin more roughly, battling down the other's tongue and taking proud ownership of Taemin's mouth. Jongin rolled onto Taemin, enjoying the feeling of Taemin's other hand on his butt, and retreated his lips. He watched the lines of saliva drip down Taemin's cheeks and chin, and he smirked. 'I won.'

'I like losing from you.' Taemin smirked, running his member between Jongin's buns and thighs. Jongin laughed.

'You pervert. Leave my thighs alone!'

'Never!'

The next morning, Jongin ushered them out of bed when his alarm went off. 'It's tiiiiime! Get up, Taeminnie!'

'It's so early…' Taemin whined.

'First to the shower gets to top.'

Taemin jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Jongin smirked. 'So easy.'

Jongin jumped on his feet in anticipation, as they were really close to getting on the rollercoaster. Taemin chuckled next to him, leaning against the (themed) wall of the building they were in. Jongin pecked Taemin's lips. 'It's been so long!'

'What? A rollercoaster or us kissing?'

'Both!' Jongin smirked.

Taemin laughed. 'God, I really gave you that one.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Yeah!' He peeked behind them: a family of four waited there. So, he had to behave around this beast of a man. Taemin was dressed in a plain white shirt, that gave plenty of view on his muscled arms and had trouble containing the pecs, and some tight jeans. Taemin noticed his peek and leaned in.

'She frowned when we kissed.'

'Ugh, straights.' Jongin sighed. 'Unnatural, I tell you.'

Taemin laughed and they walked along, as the line moved up. 'So, about this challenge you proposed.'

'Right!' Jongin hadn't had time to discuss it. 'So, they will take a picture of you while on the ride, yeah? So, I figured that we could try and kiss on that pic.'

Taemin laughed. 'That is impossible. I have no idea when and where…'

'I checked the pictures online. I think I can guess it.' Jongin smirked. 'Are we in for this challenge?'

Taemin nodded. 'Yes!'

'This is either gonna be cute as hell or dumb as hell.' Jongin laughed. 'It's gonna be great!'

And thus, as they rode the rollercoaster, screaming at the top of their lungs at parts, they managed to sneak in one kissing picture. They laughed loudly when they saw it at the picture booth at the exit of the ride, and Jongin bought them both one copy. He stuffed them in his little backpack and smiled at Taemin. 'Okay! Wanna go for a snack?'

Taemin nodded. 'Yeah!'

Jongin grabbed his hand and pulled him along, through the masses. Taemin smiled at them holding hands, as Jongin's thumb, maybe even involuntarily, rubbed tiny circles on Taemin's hand. Jongin looked back a few times, smiling brightly at Taemin, and trying to dodge the loads of people in their path. Jongin pulled Taemin a bit closer, scared he would lose him, and they found a quieter spot.

Jongin turned and smiled. 'This is better.'

Taemin nodded and couldn't help but eye up his date again. A loose sleeveless shirt, with armholes the size of a planet, tight jeans. Taemin licked his lips.

'Yah, stop perving.' Jongin nudged him. 'Or at least, perv on me somewhere we can actually do something about it.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I didn't know you liked a bit of exhibitionism.'

Jongin laughed. 'No comment.'

Jongin walked to their table with a tray of chips, nuggets, and burgers, while Taemin followed him carrying two sodas. They found their place and sat down. They had picked a little corner, so they had some privacy as not everyone could see them. Also, they had gone for the full-on sappy date approach, ordering stuff together. So, it was one huge pile of chips and nuggets.

Jongin chuckled as he looked at their food. 'My mom would freak at this.'

Taemin laughed. 'Well, be glad she's not here then. Would be awkward though. "Hey Taemin! Let's go on a date. This is my mom, she's joining us.".'

Jongin laughed. 'Ew no, that means that every I wanna perv with you we have to find a bathroom.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Unlike now?'

'Now we just need a quiet place.' Jongin smirked. 'About parents, how did yours react?'

'My mom was okay with it. My dad wasn't so much. Not like I can't come home anymore, but he did say he wanted to be a grandpa and it was unfair of me to take that away from him.'

'… So, it's fair of them to take away your chance of being happy and in love?' Jongin cocked an eyebrow.

'Are you trying to out-logic homophobia?' Taemin smirked. 'Literally the one strategy that has never worked.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Fair enough. But you can still give him grandkids though.'

'I can. So, I'm not too worried. He's asked if I had a boyfriend before, so he's more reserved than my mom, I guess.'

Jongin hummed and nodded. 'Still though, he's your dad and his love not being unconditional…'

'Yep. How about you?'

'My parents were super okay with it.' Jongin hummed. 'My mother immediately exclaimed that I could only bring home the best man in the world, so the pressure is on. I think I'll need Dae and Xingie to grade you on the "best man in the world"-scale.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Should I be worried?'

'Nah!' Jongin chuckled. 'Dae has approved you long before and Xingie can't stop talking about your pecs. Like I can't stop wanting to feel them up.'

Taemin laughed and blushed. 'Shut it.' He took a nugget and ate it.

'I'm fairly sure you can give a boobjob with those things.' Jongin smirked.

'Shut it!' Taemin blushed and averted his eyes. 'I can't!'

'Have you tried?'

'… No, but…'

'Something we will add to the list. Titty fuck Taemin.'

Taemin let his head hang. 'It won't work…'

'We'll see about that.' Jongin took a bite of his burger.

It didn't take long for Jongin to spew out his food in angry yelling as he tried to protect the chicken nuggets from Taemin's grabby hands, much to Taemin's amusement.

The evening had settled in. A warm golden glow laid over the theme park, the rides and screams of excited guests seemed to fall silent and the only thing they could actually hear were the soft chuckles, the whispers, and the wind. Jongin looked to side and met Taemin's eyes. He watched those peachy lips as he spoke. 'I'm glad you took me here.'

Jongin smiled. 'Me too.'

They kissed. They didn't devour each other, like usual. They just kissed. Their lips met. Their tongues touched a little, but not too much.

Jongin pulled back and couldn't help but smirk. 'I hope you had fun!'

Taemin laughed. 'Stop rubbing that in!'

Jongin laughed and pulled him along. He found them an ice cream stall and they both got an ice cream cone with way too many scoops, as if that were possible. Jongin laughed as Taemin couldn't help but stare at him as he sensually licked his ice cream, white vanilla cream staying his pillow lips. Jongin sat down on a bench with Taemin and, to make matters even worse for him, sat down on his lap.

He felt the thick erection in Taemin's pants, and he wiggled his bottom a little. 'I think this date will go on in my apartment later.'

'You think correctly.'

Jongin purred as he sank down on Taemin's member, planting his hands firmly on Taemin's chest as he sank down. 'Fuck, you're so huge…'

Taemin tossed his head back, letting it sink into the pillow underneath it. He placed his hands on Jongin's hips, trying to assist the boy in moving up and down. 'Jongin, this is great.'

Jongin smirked and licked his lips. 'Don't think I've forgotten that you owe me one titty fuck.'

Taemin rasped out a chuckle, his voice kinda shot from deepthroating Jongin earlier. 'That won't work though…'

'We gonna try anyway.' Jongin played with Taemin's nipples. 'And after we've done that, I'm gonna let you cum on my thigh…'

Taemin gulped, visibly and audibly. Jongin smirked. 'That got your attention.'

'I'll do anything you want, Nini.' Taemin grinned.

Jongin laughed. He loved it that Taemin wasn't even trying to be dominant with him. Most tops had this inner need, or at least that's how Jongin experienced it, to be the dominant one, and thus either Jongin was forced into a position he didn't really wanna be in or there was still struggle at the start which was always a hassle. This was so much better.

Taemin planted his feet in the mattress, as he saw the twitching strain in Jongin's thighs, and started to move his hips, hitting deeper inside Jongin. Jongin tossed his head back and groaned. 'Fuck! Yes… Oh my God, how are you this deep…'

Jongin was sure Taemin was still growing. How else could he be this filled by Taemin? Jongin's mind was a haze of lustful thoughts and images, but nevertheless the sweet smile of Taemin during their date was the only thing he could think about. Jongin scratched at Taemin's chest, digging in his nails. 'Fuck, yes. Deeper.'

Taemin whined at Jongin's nails. In back was fine, but his chest… He reached for Jongin's hands and got them off his chest. Jongin looked at him with worried eyes. 'Oh no! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, it's just that you're really deep and…'

'It's fine.' Taemin smiled. 'Just… protecting the goods so you can have your titty fuck.'

Jongin's worried eyes eased a little and he chuckled. 'Right.' He hunched forwards and kissed Taemin's chest. 'I'm sorry though.'

Taemin placed his fingers on Jongin's chin and guided him to his lips, kissing him passionately as his hips kept rolling and his erection kept pounding into Jongin's insides. Their tongues tangled and Jongin couldn't help but moan in Taemin's mouth. He felt his moment closing in as Taemin kept pressing his prostate, prodding it without any mercy. He got off Taemin's member and slid forwards on the boy's abs. Okay, how to do this?

He slicked his member, pressed it in the line between Taemin's pecs and he purred happily when Taemin pressed his muscles together and intertwined his fingers, keeping Jongin pressed, as much as possible, between his chest muscles.

'Oh my God, it's working.' Jongin laughed, starting to roll his hips. He felt the silky skin of Taemin's chest, pulling at his foreskin, poking out from underneath his top's hands. Jongin smirked. 'Has someone ever done this to you?'

Taemin chuckled. 'Nope.'

'Do you like it?'

'I think it's kinda hot how you're fucking my hands and my chest.'

Jongin licked his lips. 'It's a good facial position too. I can't even imagine what you'll look like when the body is not "in progress" anymore.' Jongin tossed his head back. 'We wouldn't need the hands.'

Taemin laughed and couldn't help but notice Jongin's pre-cum trickling down his neck and shoulders. 'It'll take a while. I don't develop as fast as Minho or Jongie.'

'Nah, you're much better than them…' Jongin moaned and hunched forwards. 'God, I think I'm actually cumming. Can I use your face?'

'Yeah!'

Jongin intensified his thrusts and soon broke loose from Taemin's chest, jerking himself right above the boy's face. He came growling, spurting his second load of that night on Taemin's face, again. Jongin bucked his hips and sat back down on Taemin's chest, panting roughly as he looked down on the cum-stained cheeks and nose of his top.

'God, you are amazing.' Jongin groaned. 'How you do this, I don't know.'

Taemin hummed. 'I was promised…'

Jongin moved forwards and planted his loins on Taemin's face. The boy immediately dug in, taking in as much of Jongin's thick thighs as he could. Jongin mewled lewdly when he felt Taemin's lips kiss him, his tongue lick him and his teeth nibble him, sparing not an inch of Jongin's skin. He felt that the boy was jerking himself roughly, he felt Taemin's lips even on his entrance, prodding him there.

Jongin couldn't help but feel so desired around Taemin. They lusted for each other so much. They wanted each other all the time. Jongin could feel it in the air, lingering around them.

He heard a satisfied groan coming from Taemin. 'Fuck, you're so hot, Jongin… I can't…' Kissing and licking his left thigh. 'I'm gonna…' Taemin rolled Jongin onto his back and made him stick up his bottom in the air, presenting his inner thighs. Taemin got on his shaky legs, and he jerked himself to climax, staining Jongin's inner thighs with his cum. He came roaring, roughly, and violently bucking his hips to ride out his orgasm.

He placed his member between Jongin's thighs, closed them, and used his own cum as the slick he needed to pound in between those thighs he loved so goddamn much.

Jongin couldn't help but enjoy the vision of Taemin's pleasure and lust. He lulled back onto the sheets as he felt Taemin fuck him between the thighs. Jongin jerked at himself and just enjoyed the moment.

Later, what had seemed to be hours or days, they snuggled up together in bed, kissing. Jongin combed through Taemin's sweaty hair and smiled. 'I hope you had fun.'

'I did. Next date on me again?'

'You got it.' Jongin smirked and placed his thigh on Taemin's member, teasing him until the very last moment they fell asleep.


	4. Act 4 – Resident Evil

A third date resulted in a fourth. And that one in a fifth. Jongin and Taemin relished in each other's presence, having trouble not texting, calling, and talking all the time. Not that they didn't have a lot of sex though, they had. A lot. An excessively big lot.

Jongin snuggled up to Taemin after round four. 'Fucking hell, that's it… I'm done.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Thank God. I'm so tired.'

Jongin laughed. 'That's why you didn't mind me riding you all night.'

'Exactly.' Taemin kissed him and curled an arm around him. 'So, date number six… I uh… My friends asked if we could go clubbing with them.'

'Oh. That could be fun!' Jongin smiled. 'I could ask Dae and Xingie along. Go to a club, have some drinks, piss off when they don't pay attention and have fun in a private…'

'We wouldn't go to the Cockobop though.' Taemin sighed. 'They insisted on an icky straight bar.'

'… Oh. Well, no matter, we turn any bar gay immediately anyway.' Jongin chuckled. 'But that would be fun. Wait, would that be my formal introduction to your friends?'

'Yep.' Taemin hummed. 'So, if you don't like that, I can just say you were busy, or we had different plans or…'

'I'd like to meet your friends.' Jongin said. 'They all sound like a mess though.'

'They are. I think Sehun and Jonghyun are more open-minded than they thought. Anyway, I was hoping you'd say yes.' Taemin kissed him. 'The awkward question will be how to introduce you though…'

'This is my personal bottom, Jongin.' Jongin smirked.

'Yaaaaaaaah! I wouldn't do that.'

Jongin laughed. 'Just say that I'm the one Jongin they've heard so much about. No big deal.' Jongin rolled onto Taemin and started to nibble at the boy's neck and ear. '… One more?'

'Sure.' Taemin laughed and took a condom from the nightstand.

Jongin hummed as he met Jongdae and Yixing. He was dressed typically once more, tiny shorts, a tight crop top. Jongin immediately into a hug with his friends. 'Glad you guys came!'

'It doesn't happen often that Kim Jongin asks us to go clubbing and not suggest his favourite gay bar.' Jongdae hummed.

Jongin laughed. 'Well, yeah…'Jongin laughed. 'Taemin's gonna meet us inside.'

'So how long until you two leave?'

'… Uh…' Jongin blushed. 'If they run out of good cocktails.'

Yixing chuckled. 'Look, fair enough. If they run out of beer, I'm out too.'

Jongdae chuckled. 'Sure. Now, shall we go?'

'Yes.' Jongin went on ahead and his friends quickly followed. Jongin winked at the bouncer, who let him in immediately.

'How do you to this?' Jongdae hissed in his ear. 'Normally, we have to talk our way in.'

Jongin laughed. 'Gay man magic. I can't explain it.'

Yixing chuckled. 'Super jealous.'

'Maybe it's because they know I won't harass all the girls in this bar.' Jongin hummed.

'Yah! I'm not that guy though!' Jongdae complained. They entered the muffling sound of the bar, where loud chattering, music and glass clinking made Jongdae's whines for justice inaudible. Jongin looked around and quickly found the blond head of hair he adored. 'There!' He pulled his friends along and tapped Taemin's shoulder, who was ordering drinks at the bar. 'Hey!'

Taemin turned and his lips immediately broke out in the biggest smile known to man. 'Hey!' He kissed Jongin dearly, placing his hands on the boy's hips within an instant. 'God, am I glad to see you. Two girls have already started hitting on me, while I figured I looked plenty gay.'

'You're more of a masculine gay though.' Jongin chuckled. 'And I get why they hit on you. I'd do the same, with more success, clearly. Anyway!' He turned and took Taemin's hand. 'This is Taemin. That is Jongdae.' He pointed at the boy with the kitten smile. 'And that is Yixing.' He pointed at the other. 'And they are my best friends. They fight over who is the bestest, but to be honest, they could never beat each other ever.'

Jongdae chuckled and shook Taemin's hand enthusiastically. 'So, you are the one who's been rocking Jongin's world the last few months?'

'DAE! SHUT UP!'

'Making Jongin moan all day about how great of a lay you are?' Yixing added.

'This was a grave mistake.' Jongin sighed. 'So, these WERE my friends. How about yours?'

Taemin couldn't help but laugh. 'Aw, Jonginnie…'

'Yeah, yeah.' Jongin punched his friends a little and bought them some drinks, himself having the same cocktail as Taemin was. Jongin smiled. 'I figured you were ordering for your friends though.'

'Oh right.' Taemin chuckled. 'I should bring them their drinks. They occupied one of those U-couches in the back. So, I'll just quickly go get them their drinks and…'

'Jongin will go with you. Yixing and I have to discuss our evaluation anyway.' Jongdae winked. 'Go on.'

Jongin sighed. 'Stop teasing him.' Jongin followed Taemin and was received with loud greetings from the four friends that Taemin had brought along. 'Jonginnieeeeee!'

Jongin laughed. 'Hey!'

'So, this is Jongin.' Taemin said. 'And this is Jonghyun, Sehun, Minho and personal sexy boy Yifan.' He pointed to them accordingly.

Jongin laughed at the last one. 'Hey! What about me?!'

'You are the personal sex boy.' Minho smirked. 'Yifan is the sexy boy who gets us free drinks everywhere.'

'It's true.' Yifan laughed. 'Also, Minho, don't refer to him as the sex boy.'

'Indeed.' Jongin said. 'I am clearly the sex man. Not boy.' He smirked.

'I like him.' Minho said. 'He's got the Minho Stamp of Approval.'

'Great, because we really wanted that from the man who hasn't gotten laid in the last five weeks.' Yifan smirked.

'… THAT WAS IN CONFIDENCE!'

Jonghyun laughed. 'What?! Five weeks? What about those nights that you're not home?'

'He sleeps at my place because Sehun's sleeping somewhere else.'

'SSSSH!' Sehun became red immediately. 'YIFAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!'

'Also, Yifan is my personal gossip magazine. I love him for that.' Taemin smirked and they took a seat. Jongin chuckled and shook his head.

'So… Where do you go?' Jonghyun asked.

'… I uh…' Sehun was just a tomato now. 'I…'

'OH MY GOD! SEHUN, NO!' Taemin started laughing. 'Is it what I think it is?!'

'What?' Everyone looked at Taemin.

'Uh… I mean, I won't betray Sehun. Also, he's not confirmed anything.'

Everyone looked at Sehun again, falling away in chattering and trying to pull the answer out of Sehun.

Jongin tapped Taemin's shoulder. 'What was it?'

'Do you know that guy in the Cockobop, Chanyeol?'

'… That dude that's always looking for some pet bitch to dominate and completely ravage? Yeah.'

Taemin smirked and cocked his eyebrows.

Jongin slapped his hand before his mouth before he burst out in giggles. 'Nooooo! Your straight friend… Oh my God!'

Taemin chuckled. 'Don't tell anyone.'

'Nah.' Jongin chuckled and kissed Taemin on his lips gently.

They had spent some time with Taemin's and Jongin's friends, chattering on about various things. Taemin's friends had immediately taken a big liking to Jongin and Jongin's friends, although they were more reserved and cautious than Taemin's, couldn't help but express their (unneeded) consent.

Now Taemin and Jongin found a more private spot in the bar, sipping on their cocktails together. Jongin smiled. 'Your friends are fun. A lively bunch, but fun.'

Taemin laughed. 'They're loud if that's what you mean. They're great, but Jesus, they can just keep yapping.'

Jongin nodded. 'Yeah, I noticed. I like them though.'

'They love you, which was clear from moment one.' Taemin chuckled. 'Your friends are nice too. They ask so many questions, holy shit.'

Jongin hummed. 'They're just… protective.'

Taemin chuckled. 'That's good though. I need help protecting these goods.'

'Says the guy being hit on by multiple women while I'm next to him.'

'Shut it.' Taemin chuckled. 'I can't help that.'

'If anyone has goods that most definitely need protecting, it's you.' Jongin chuckled, groping Taemin's crotch. 'Because we wouldn't want this to go to waste on icky girls.'

Taemin smirked and kissed Jongin, their tongues roaming around immediately. Jongin pressed Taemin against the wall, his thigh rubbing Taemin's private parts within an instant, earning him a wanting groan. Jongin pulled back his lips and smirked. 'If we were at the Cockobop, we would have a private room.'

'I wouldn't fuck you in the Cockobop though.' Taemin said. 'Too much risk getting caught when you go on for nine rounds.'

Jongin laughed. 'True.'

Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's butt. 'We can go home though…'

Jongin smirked broadly. 'I like the way you think!'

Taemin downed his cocktail quickly, even ignoring the straw. Jongin followed suit and pulled Taemin along, heading straight for his friends at the bar. 'Dae, Xingie, Taemin and I are going home. You stay safe, okay? Use a condom, Dae. Xingie, she likes it when you nibble her ear.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Why doesn't she tell me these things?!'

'Because you're supposed to know.' Jongin smirked.

'It was nice to meet you.' Taemin smiled.

'Yeah, yeah, come on. Your friends.' Jongin pulled him along.

'Someone's in the mood.' Taemin chuckled, earning some chuckles from Jongdae and Yixing in the distance.

'Well… Yeah.' Jongin turned and smiled. 'I love riding my Taeminnie after all.' They ended up at Taemin's friends, even though Minho was occupied talking to a girl he picked up.

'Hey! Jongin and I are going to his place. Have fun, guys. Oh, and Sehun, we need a follow up on that conversation of the other day.'

Sehun blushed again and nodded. 'We do.'

Jongin chuckled. 'It was nice meeting you. I hope you can all help Minho getting laid because he clearly needs it.'

The friends laughed.

They had perched themselves on Jongin's couch, playing some midnight Mario Kart. The loser had to blow the other. Jongin was much better at Mario Kart than Taemin, but didn't mind blowing him, regardless of their game. One time, Taemin had accidentally came in Jongin's mouth, even though both of them hadn't been tested. Taemin had apologised endlessly, but Jongin had just swallowed it all and shown his big erection, saying he loved getting cum into.

But it again, to Jongin at least, proved a point. Any other top wouldn't have even commented on cumming inside Jongin's mouth since they weren't at risk that much. Not Taemin. Taemin was worried.

'God, remember me to build Taeyong a statue.' Jongin moaned. Taeyong had been Taemin's first boyfriend and sexual partner, and thus he had been the one to teach Taemin to worship his bottom always. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still.

Taemin chuckled. 'I will. He'd appreciate that.'

Jongin sat back on the couch, picking up his controller. 'So, okay, you bested me for the second time, but we've finally found something I can beat your ass in.'

Taemin laughed but couldn't help getting distracted by Jongin's erection. 'So… We just gonna play again?'

'Aaaaah, there it is! Mister can't win so he proposes to just bang.' Jongin smirked.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaah! No! I just can't resist you for so long!' Taemin whined.

Jongin laughed and nodded. 'One more game? The one who wins gets to make a few requests for what is to happen tonight.'

'How many is a few?'

'Three.' Jongin said. 'Deal?'

'Deal! Also, the other can veto. I don't want you to do things you maybe don't want.'

JESUS CHRIST, TAEMIN, STOP BEING THE ABSOLUTE BEST! 'Deal.'

And thus, they played another game. Taemin played as Link, Jongin as Tanuki Mario. The Leaf Cup was up for grabs. Jongin won at Wario Stadium and Taemin came second. However, disaster hit in Sherbet Land, where Jongin failed miserably and came a disappointing sixth. Taemin however, being a solid driver, came second. The Music Park showed Jongin's glorious comeback, giving Taemin a whole walloping as he himself came second and Taemin came fourth.

The score was actually 34 points for Jongin to 33 for Taemin. They smirked. 'So, it all comes down to this.' Jongin hummed. 'Gentleman's agreement. If given the choice, we fuck over the computer, not each other.'

'… You've said that for the last I don't know how many races and always you send the Blue Shell my way.' Taemin scoffed. 'No agreements. We race.'

Jongin whined. 'Taeminnieeeee! This is not the time to be rebellious.' But he pressed the play button anyway. Yoshi Valley loaded up, giving the players a nice vision of what was to come. And they were off. They fucked each other over every chance they got, swears and curses flying across the room at each other.

And the race was done. Taemin became third. Jongin fourth.

So, they had a tie.

'Oh.'

'Didn't see this coming.' Jongin said. 'What now?'

'… Both two requests, both get one veto?' Taemin shrugged.

'Sounds good. I'll start.' Jongin hummed. 'We… I get to control when and where you cum. I don't know… Uh… You eat me out between every round.'

'Deal. You keep wearing your stocking and thong. We do it on the couch.'

'Can I unleash my dick from my thong?'

'Sure.'

'Deal.' Jongin got up. 'I'll pick out some cute ones, okay?'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yes, sir.'

'You get naked and start getting him ready for battle. Condoms are under the couch.'

Taemin laughed and reached under the couch, indeed finding condoms and lube. 'Typical that you have this hidden under the couch.'

'Well… I now have a regular coming over who has a dick that won't go to sleep whatever I do.' Jongin shouted from the bedroom. He picked out some new panties and some matching stockings, to walk back to Taemin when he was pleased with the result.

As he entered the living room again, he immediately noticed Taemin's eyes being glued to him. He had picked some deep red stockings with some deep red panties. Jongin smirked and sat down on Taemin's lap. 'I have a feeling…' He rocked his bottom, as Taemin's condom-wrapped penis ran between his cheeks. 'That you are gonna have trouble listening to my commands of when and where to cum…'

'I'll try to listen as best I can…' Taemin gulped, feeling slightly overwhelmed with this sexy being on his lap. He placed his hands on Jongin's butt, playing with the cheeks. Jongin mewled playfully in Taemin's ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

'Taeminnie… Put him in…'

Taemin pulled the thong to the side a little and slid himself in. Jongin arced his back backwards and moaned lewdly. 'Fuck, it's so big…'

As Taemin's both hands had been supporting Jongin's back and bottom, he let go with one hand and released Jongin's erection from the pouch of his thong. Taemin licked his lips as Jongin was already leaking pre-cum and he started to roll his lips as best he could, sliding deeper into Jongin.

Jongin reached in between them, jerking at his member. 'Fuck, that is so good…' He helped Taemin along, heaving himself up and down Taemin's member in tandem with Taemin's sharp movement. He felt the pressure Taemin's shaft was exerting on his prostate, sometimes even prodding it directly. Jongin failed to remain composed, sometimes just whining for more and deeper.

He slathered his cum across Taemin's pecs and abs, groaning loudly and violently bucking his lips on Taemin's lap as he did. He hunched forwards and slammed his lips on Taemin's, violently dominating the boy's mouth with his tongue. He combed roughly through Taemin's hair, pulling at it. He sat back, Taemin still throbbing inside him, and smirked. 'You did well so far. Let's get onto request two…'

He heaved himself off of Taemin and arranged their situation a little. Taemin shimmed a bit down, Jongin moved the coffee table closer and he assumed his position. His palms firmly planted on the coffee table, his feet on the couch. He pressed his inner thighs, loins, and entrance into Taemin's face. He felt the boy's lips, tongue, teeth ravage away at him immediately. He felt one of Taemin's hands support his bottom while the other felt up his legs, playing with the rim of his stockings.

Jongin felt like he was heaven, despite the strain on his core muscles right now. Taemin always treated him like a king and Jongin wasn't even sure he deserved any of it, but he took it all willingly. Jongin mewled for Taemin, as he knew Taemin liked it when he was vocal about his pleasure. 'Taeminnie… Your tongue…'

His tongue pierced deeper; his movement erratic. Jongin tossed his head back and whined. 'Fuuuuck…'

And so, it continued. Jongin came, got eaten out, assumed a new position and came again.

'Are you ever gonna let me cum?' Taemin whined, his loins almost literally bulging with pleasure and sperm.

'… At the end.' Jongin smirked. 'You're gonna have a spectacular finale…'

'Where?'

'In my mouth.' Jongin smirked.

'Yah, Jongin, we've not been tested and…'

'Are you sick?'

'No.'

'Have you been sleeping with anyone else but me for the last few months?'

'No.'

'Then it's probably fine.' **( _Author's note: this is dumb and it's not fine._ )**

'No, no, Jonginnie, I don't wanna take the risk.'

Jongin tilted his head in confusion. 'Don't you like cumming inside or…'

'No, no, I… Just don't feel comfortable doing that right now.

Jongin hummed and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. How about my legs?'

'Look, that's more up my street.'

Jongin laughed and sank down on Taemin again, kissing the boy's lips lovingly.

They laid in bed after a lengthy shower together. Jongin snuggled up to Taemin again, his thigh typically resting on Taemin's genitals, and softly pressed kisses on Taemin's chest, as his top played with his damp hair slowly. 'I'm sorry, by the way.'

Taemin hummed. 'For what?'

'For just now. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable about things.'

'It's alright.' Taemin hummed.

'Why is it that you're so uncomfortable? I mean, you're not sick right?'

'No, no, but I've always been told that you do it safe when you're not sure you're both in it for the long haul and clean and stuff. Because Taeyong was… Positive.'

'… As in… HIV…'

'Yeah. I won't cum inside you until we're both safe and tested and… Earlier was really an accident!'

Jongin smiled. 'Is he still fine?'

'Yeah, he's fine but… I didn't wanna talk about his now, really.' Taemin blushed. 'I just…'

'He taught you to always do it safe?'

'Kinda. Even though it's silly for us now. Also! No worries! I've been tested time and time again. He pushed me to do it every so often. Even after we broke up, he texted me that I should get a test because the normal incubation period was over. I should have told you sooner, but…'

'You're clean and you're not obliged to tell me about someone else's STDs.' Jongin hummed. 'I'm glad he taught you so well though. Both in being responsible and being the god of topping.'

Taemin laughed.

'Do you still talk?'

'Sometimes. Not very often. We check in every month or so. Asking about our love lives.'

'Oh.'

'He's with another dude now, Baekhyun. They're living together and stuff. They're really cute together.'

Jongin hummed. 'I'm guessing you broke up on good terms.'

'We did. It was just… different than how we started. At one point, we felt more like brothers than lovers.'

'I get that.' Jongin kissed Taemin's nipple. 'What do you tell him?'

'That I'm currently being dominated by a bottom who feeds my thigh kink.'

Jongin laughed. 'Right. What's his response?'

'"You always were a lazy top who didn't take charge, so it fits."'

Jongin laughed even louder. 'I like him.'

'How about your first boyfriend? He was the only one, right?'

Jongin stilled immediately. 'I uh… Yeah. He was the only one and uh… He was a bit of a twat in the end.'

'Oh, that sucks.'

'He was really nice at first but… I'm sorry, can we not talk about him right now?'

Taemin nodded. 'Of course.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'You've told me so much about Taeyong and I'm…'

'Jongin, you're not obligated to tell me about your previous boyfriend if you don't want to. If he's a twat who hurt you and you don't wanna think about him anymore, I get that.'

Jongin smiled weakly against Taemin's chest. 'Have I ever told you that you're the best?'

'Multiple times, but those times were usually when you were coming and not during the after snuggles.'

Jongin laughed out loud and kissed Taemin's jaw. 'Right. Hey, different topic, what are you doing this summer? Going home, holiday, what?'

'Uh… I haven't thought about it to be honest. I guess my parents will summon me home for at least a few days or weeks, but apart from that the summer is mine to spend. You?'

'Gotta stream, so no holidays for me.' Jongin chuckled. 'Someone's gotta pay the rent.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Right.' He sighed. 'Summer is almost here and I've got so much shit left to finish up.'

'Hmm?'

'Studies. You know, projects, papers, exams, all that crap. It's all coming up now and I'm already crying.'

'Ah, so you'll be busy the next few weeks?'

'Like really busy. I might have procrastinated a bit to be with you.'

'Taeminnieeeee! You should have told me!' Jongin sighed.

And thus, their time together over the next few weeks had been limited to some texting and some naughty pictures. Taemin spent his days going to lectures and visiting the gym, and his nights studying and having the occasional video call with Jongin, who called him after his stream. Taemin couldn't watch of course, but Jongin never missed an opportunity to talk about his latest success stories or the giant failures.

Jongdae and Yixing pulled Jongin along to the club plenty of times though. 'Go on, Jongin, you need to get out too.'

'Yeah, but it's no fun without Taemin.' Jongin sighed. And thus, as the summer almost approached and he knew that Taemin was almost finished with all his assignments, he found himself in the Cockobop again. He drank some cocktails and walked around a little, feeling very alone with Taemin around him.

Jongin danced to some songs, chatted with Chanyeol about Sehun (seemed like Chanyeol actually really liked him and it wasn't a weird sex thing), noticed Jonghyun sneak away with Ten in the back for some reason. Jongin chuckled. One club visit and everyone turned gay. What the hell.

'Hey!'

Jongin turned and faced with a tall dude, with a lion tattoo clearly visible on his chest as his shirt hung open. 'Hi!'

'I'm Yukhei.' The tall dude smiled. 'I've seen you here a few times. Wanna get a drink?'

Jongin wasn't sure why he agreed, but he did, nonetheless.

Taemin had decided to surprise him. And thus, late on that Saturday night, he pressed the doorbell at Jongin's place. He hummed and rung it again, as Jongin might have not heard him over his game or… Maybe he just wasn't home. Right. It's Saturday, Jongin would probably be clubbing. Taemin looked at his clothes and hummed. Should be good enough for the Cockobop.

And thus, he went on his way, spotted Jonghyun walking around with Ten, worryingly enough, and noticed Minho with his arms around two girls. At least he was getting laid again. Taemin felt someone tap his shoulder and he was faced with Jongdae and Yixing. 'Hey! Do you know if Jongin is at the Cockobop?'

'He is!' Yixing smiled. 'I thought Jongin said you were swamped with work though.'

'I was!' Taemin sighed. 'But I finished it tonight. I was gonna surprise Jongin.'

'Aw, that's cute.' Jongdae chuckled. 'He probably won't be able to keep his hands of you. He's been whining very loudly the last few weeks that he misses you.'

Taemin blushed slightly. 'Really? He acted very cool to me.'

'That's our Nini. Dominant cool guy to his top, whiny bottom to his friends.' Yixing smirked. Now, go on! He's in the Cockobop.'

'Right! Thanks! Have a nice night!' Taemin turned and made his way to the club. He waved at the bouncer and walked in. The club was jampacked with people, so Taemin had some trouble navigating through the thick crowd. He ordered himself a drink and looked around. He saw plenty of people mingling, looking for a next date or for a fun night. He couldn't help but notice some of them peering at him.

He made his way to the back of the club since he knew Jongin liked the quieter parts of the club instead of the bar.

However, he came to an abrupt halt.

He found Jongin, kissing some other dude. Taemin's stomach churned and his heart wrenched. He felt as if all the air was pushed from his longs. Like his dinner was coming back up. So… All their dates, sleeping together, being cute, video calling, only being with each other for about four months now… It all went away if Taemin had to pay attention to his studies for three weeks?

Was Taemin that meaningless to Jongin?

Was Taemin really just another dick on Jongin's booty call list?

Taemin turned around, placed his drink on the bar again and left the club.

' _Hey, so did you have fun with Taemin last night?'_

Jongin frowned as he got up, feeling groggy and slightly used as his one-night stand, Yukhei, had left in the middle of the night while Jongin was still asleep. He typed his reply in the group chat, saying he hadn't been with Taemin that night, but with that Yukhei dude. ' _And let me tell you, Taemin has ruined me for other men. Holy crap.'_

He saw both of them type a reply, but nothing really came. Instead it became a group call. 'Hey!'

' _Hi! We saw Taemin yesterday though, looking for you.'_

'Oh.' Jongin hummed. 'I didn't see him. If only, he could have rescued me from this dude.'

Yixing laughed. ' _Oh, was it bad?'_

'Horrid.' Jongin sighed. 'Big hands, but his tool was… not in proportion.'

' _Ouch! I thought boys didn't kiss and tell.'_

Jongin laughed raspy. 'We didn't really kiss though during the sex. It was rather… boring. Anyway, Taemin.'

' _Yeah! I don't know though. We saw him, said he wanted to surprise you and we sent him to the Cockobop.'_

'Literally the cutest thing ever.' Jongin whined. 'I want this man. Please let me have this man.'

' _Then why did you sleep with someone else?'_ Jongdae asked.

Jongin hummed. 'I maybe drank too much too quickly. Also, me and Taemin aren't exclusive so.'

 _'… Oh? Really?'_ Yixing asked.

'Yeah. We haven't talked about that at all, so… Stop putting worries in my head! I can't have that now.'

_'Sure, sure. Maybe he just missed you. The Cockobop seemed rather packed yesterday.'_

'With a capital P A C K E D.' Jongin sighed. He looked around and saw a note on the nightstand. 'What the…' He checked it. _Had a really great time. Wouldn't mind a follow up._ And then this dude's number. Jongin scoffed. 'Oh my God, he left his number like a twat. Leave in the middle of the night but write down your number. Jesus fuck, what an asshole.'

Jongdae and Yixing laughed out loud. ' _Whether exclusive or not, God has punished you immediately by setting you up with the greatest twat imaginable.'_ Jongdae hiccupped.

'Again, I might add.' Jongin sighed. Jongin stood up and walked to the kitchen. 'Aaaaand he left the fridge open as he stole my Coke. I am officially a fool and he has to be an officially licensed Twat McTwatFace.'

His friends couldn't even stop laughing.

The following week was rather quiet, much to Jongin's worry and dislike. Taemin said another project had come up and that he was working on it, but Jongin felt like something was wrong. When he saw Jonghyun in the arts building, he tried asking him.

'Nah, Taemin's just busy!' Jonghyun chuckled. 'He's serious about these things. Pressure from his father too. You know.'

Jongin had been put slightly at ease by that and when he asked Taemin about that Saturday, Taemin just replied that he hadn't been allowed into the club because it was too busy. Jongin had maybe sighed in relief, because the words of Yixing's surprise about their not-exclusivity had made him worry. And his worries had officially halted when he asked Taemin if he had time on Saturday to spend a fun night together and the boy had agreed.

A new report had emerged online. _I had sex with Kai!_ Jongin sighed. 'Fuck. What a bitch.' He checked out the report and saw the list of inaccuracies just write itself. 'Pffft. Kai loves being dominated, fuck off.' He hoped Taemin wouldn't see the report, but he did. Of course, he did.

But the next Saturday, it seemed like nothing had happened. And thus, Jongin didn't mention it. They had a few drinks and had quickly gone to Jongin's bedroom, falling together onto the sheets as they kissed and licked away at each other's lips, necks, and ears. Jongin jerked Taemin in the process, getting him warmed up for the action.

But Taemin wasn't really getting hard.

Jongin stopped his kissing and looked down. 'He's not getting hard. Am I doing something wrong or…'

Taemin gulped and shook his head. 'He just needs some time.'

'He never does though.'

'It's been a while, just give him some time.' Taemin kissed Jongin again. They fell away in dreamland again, kissing each other more than they focussed on getting ready for sex. Jongin mewled as Taemin groped at his butt and legs, but he couldn't help but grow frustrated at the feeling of Taemin's staying teasingly flaccid in his palm.

'Okay, what the hell!' Jongin growled and dove down, now sucking down on Taemin, trying to blow him into shape. Taemin let a moan roll from his body, but nothing. No matter how much Jongin took his deep, sucked, jerked, or licked, nothing happened. Jongin sat up and puffed angrily. 'Okay, what's up with him?'

Taemin just shook his head. 'Nothing, I…'

'Are you worried about your grades or… We didn't drink too much, did we? We had like two glasses of wine.'

Taemin shook his head and tried to explain it all away, but…

'Taemin, it can't be that one night you won't go soft and the other night you won't get hard. What's up?'

Taemin looked like he could cry and pulled up his legs. 'I saw you. In the Cockobop.'

Jongin's heart shattered. 'Oh… I see.'

'You were kissing some dude and…'

'Ah…' So, he came around the worst fucking time, great.

'I guess he wrote the report…'

Jongin sighed. 'Yeah.' Of course, he'd read it.

'I just… I thought we maybe had something more than just… Than just fucking.'

'Taeminnie…' Of course, they had something more than just fucking!

'But when I saw you with that dude, I realised that that's all it's ever been, hasn't it. We're just fucking and I'm just one of the dicks in a line of…'

'No, no!' Jongin violently shook his head.

'I just figured we were more… I thought we were more exclusive.' Taemin covered himself with the sheets, feeling embarrassed and silly talking about this now and not earlier. He had hoped that it wouldn't matter right now. That he could figure out what to do on his own, so he'd know what to say to Jongin. But he couldn't. 'I know we haven't talked about it, but I thought it was… I don't know.'

'We hadn't talked about it.' Jongin said, solemnly. He sat down next to Taemin, also under the sheets, taking hold of his hand. 'I didn't know you felt like we were exclusive. If I did, I wouldn't have kissed him and… Never mind. I wouldn't have been with him. But I didn't know you felt like that, even though I maybe should have figured. I was worried the last week that I hurt you, and I did. I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologise!' Taemin said quickly. 'You don't have to say you're sorry for sleeping with that dude, just because I'm a soft dumbass who doesn't tell you how he feels.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I won't. But I will apologise for hurting you. That is the last thing I'd wanna do.'

Taemin smiled and kissed him. 'You're forgiven.'

Jongin smiled and kissed him back. 'And believe me, I've been punished already.'

'I know. That report was horrible. So many lies and bullshit. "Kai craves to be spanked".'

Jongin scoffed. 'That's not even the punishment. He was terrible in bed.'

Taemin laughed. 'What? Really?'

'Yeah! Tiny dick, first of all. Not always a problem, but he didn't know how to use it properly. I kinda faked my orgasm.' Jongin chuckled.

'What?! How?'

'I don't know. I spit in my hand, spread that across the sheets and whined a lot. He paid hardly any attention to me anyway.'

'What a dick!'

'I know right. Wanna know the best part?'

Taemin chuckled. 'What?'

'He… He left in the middle of the night, drank my Coke, didn't close the fridge properly and left a note with his number.'

Taemin laughed heartily, a sound Jongin had missed a lot. 'What a twat.'

'I know right.' Jongin sighed. 'But let's move on to more important things. Being exclusive.'

Taemin blushed immediately. 'I know I'm stupid for not just talking sooner about it. But I figured with us dating and…'

'It's okay. It's just that I always kinda associated being exclusive with a relationship.' Jongin hummed. 'And we're not talked about that at all yet.'

'Right.' Taemin looked expectantly at Jongin.

'What?'

'Well, you're the dominant one, as you proclaim all the time. That's your job.'

'… HOW IS THIS MY JOB?' Jongin exclaimed laughing. 'You're the one that asked me out, remember.'

'I know. I had to do that too.'

Jongin laughed even louder. 'Lazy top, I swear. Okay. So, mister Lee Taemin, do you want to be my boy-'

'Yah! You're not gonna ask me in bed, especially not after we just talked about your adventure with Twat McGee.'

Jongin sighed. 'Fine! When do you want me to ask you?'

'On a date. At the perfect moment.'

Jongin chuckled and kissed Taemin lovingly. 'I see. Well then, how about we go on a date tomorrow?'

'Sounds good.'

'But, in the meantime, I've noticed someone has woken up.' Jongin smirked. 'Can I please…'

'Go ahead.' Taemin passed him a condom and Jongin roared victorious, wrapping Taemin up and sinking down on him quickly.

'God, I've missed you so fucking much.'

Jongin woke up in a familiar pose, clinging to Taemin's chest. He smiled and felt his heat warm up. Last night had been special and spectacular. Never had he felt so loved during the night. He delicately shook Taemin awake and felt the boy's arm tighten around him immediately. 'Hey.' His voice was croaky.

'Hi.' Jongin kissed him, regardless of both their morning breaths. Jongin climbed on top of Taemin and kissed him dearly, as if his life depended on it. 'I missed this. You don't even know how much I've grown to need you in the mornings.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Stop it. You're just buttering me up.'

'Nah, nah. I've got lube for that.' Jongin smirked and sat up, sitting on Taemin's abs. 'Wanna shower and get some breakfast somewhere? My treat.'

'Hell yeah!' Taemin wrapped Jongin around his body and got up, carrying him to the bathroom. Jongin laughed.

'Hey, I was the dominant one here. How are you just carrying me?'

'I like having you this close to me.' Taemin hummed. 'But if you want me to put you down, I…'

'Nah, keep carrying me.' Jongin said, slightly blushing in Taemin's neck. Jongin felt Taemin prepared their shower and couldn't help but notice Taemin's erection tapping him between his buns. Jongin felt Taemin put him down as he was worried, he'd slip in the shower with Jongin clinging to him.

Jongin pulled him under the shower and kissed him, as the rain from the showerhead enveloped them. Jongin placed Taemin's hands, which had resided on Jongin's lower back, on his butt and combed through Taemin's hair with his own, he knew the boy liked. They retreated to breathe.

'I'll have you know that today will be the first time I had to improvise a date. Especially one with high stakes.' Jongin whispered in his ear.

Taemin giggled softly, melting Jongin's heart in the process. 'I'll help you if you need me.'

'Thanks.'

They resumed their kiss, exchanging soft wanton mewls.

Jongin laughed as Taemin wiped the frosting of his nose. They had stopped at a cosy cafe in the centre of the city, where Jongin had ordered them a breakfast of tea and cupcakes. They had snuggled up together in a corner, giving them the opportunity to feed each other cupcakes and kiss sneakily.

'Even in public and with cupcakes, he can't stop giving me facials.'

'Yaaaaaaah!' Jongin chuckled and blushed. 'Don't say that! Not in here at least.'

Taemin chuckled and pressed a kiss on Jongin's cheek. 'I didn't say I didn't like it though.'

Jongin purred in Taemin's ear. 'In fact, you loved it last night.' He put his leg between Taemin's, resting his thigh on Taemin's. He nibbled on the boy's earlobe. 'But! No sex talk on our date.'

Taemin laughed and nodded. 'Yes! We are innocent and sweet on our dates.'

'Exactly. Except in theme park bathrooms.'

'We wouldn't talk about that anymore.'

'Whoops.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin shook his head and prepared a strawberry cupcake for Jongin. Jongin took a big bite and moaned softly, as it was delicious. 'Oh yeah, mister, give it to me…'

'Yaaaah! Stop it!' Taemin laughed.

After their breakfast, they had spent their day shopping. They hopped from shop to shop, to cafe for a drink, to shop and shop. They spent way too much time in the gaming aisle of their local media store and Jongin had looked wanting at a new monitor.

'You already have three!' Taemin had exclaimed.

'I know. But maybe a fourth would be nice!'

'Okay, what would you put on the fourth. Number one has your game, number two has the chat and the donation feed, number three has Twitter, Reddit, and Instagram. What would be number four?'

'Picture of you.'

'We are getting you that fourth monitor.' They had laughed loudly and snuck in a few kisses while checking out some other stuff. Jongin had pulled Taemin through the store, checking out all the things they wanted. And out again, to a clothing store. They had lunch. Dinner. A romantic stroll past the canals. The soft summer breeze rolling through their hair, across their skin.

Jongin had trouble identifying the perfect moment. Every moment with this boy seemed so perfect. How was he to establish which moment was even more perfect than the other? He couldn't.

But nevertheless, they ended up at Jongin's apartment again, kissing passionately on the couch before Jongin couldn't take it anymore and pulled Taemin along to the bedroom.

Jongin rolled off Taemin, panting loudly. Taemin's breathing was hoarse, as roughly deepthroating Jongin always came at a price, even though that had been two rounds ago. Jongin played with the cum streaks across Taemin abs and sighed. 'Okay, fuck it. Taemin. I've been looking all day for the perfect moment. I've concluded that every fucking moment with you is perfect as hell. I can't even begin to pick one. Even when you make me cum, it's perfect. So I know you don't want me to ask you in bed, but I can't postpone it any longer since this day is almost at an end and it would be super cute if we start this relationship on the first of July. Taemin, do you want to be my boyfriend?'

'Yes.' Taemin sat up and kissed Jongin, letting his tongue roam around the boy's mouth. Jongin groaned loudly in Taemin's mouth and pinned Taemin back down, kissing him roughly and lustfully.

Their lips retreated, Jongin not letting Taemin off the hook though as he still pinned him down.

'Yes.' Taemin repeated. 'Yes.'

'And! Important side note here. We're exclusive.'

'Yes!' Taemin chuckled.

'We should get tested.' Jongin hummed. 'The quicker we can lose those condoms, the better.'

'Yeah.' Taemin hummed. 'You did get all your shots, right?'

'Yep.' Jongin chuckled. 'Don't worry, okay. You're not making me sick and I'm not making you sick. I promise.'

'I know.'

'But about those condoms, let's put some more to use.' Jongin wrapped Taemin up again, pinned him down once more and sank down on him. 'I can finally say that we're making love.'

Taemin chuckled at his boyfriend's cheesiness but indulged him. He slowly rolled his hips and Jongin closed his eyes, relishing in the moment of Taemin's size filling him up again. 'Taeminnie… How could we have taken so long to just see this?'

'I don't know.'

Jongin let go of Taemin's wrists and hunched forwards, kissing Taemin lovingly. 'My legs are kinda tired. Can you…?'

Taemin planted his feet in the mattress and snapped his hips up, pressing himself deep inside his boyfriend. Jongin mewled into Taemin's mouth, as his tongue made sure Taemin's knew who the boss was around here.

Taemin carefully rolled them over, continuing in missionary. Jongin knew why Taemin did this. Taemin did, sneakily, like it when Jongin clawed at his back. The drawing blood part wasn't that great, but the whines and the clawing were fun. And as Taemin was still the submissive top he had to be, Jongin didn't mind. He closed his legs around Taemin's waist, pushing the boy in deep.

Their tongues tangled as Taemin's erection grinded past his walls and prostate, pressuring everything in a clenching Jongin. Jongin's previous orgasms still took their toll on the boy's body, making him hypersensitive for every inch Taemin had to offer him.

Taemin came inside him. Jongin chuckled. 'Flashbacks to about… four months ago?'

'Kinda.' Taemin said and pulled out carefully. He took off his condom, gulped at the size of his load, and wrapped himself up again. He pushed inside and resumed where he had left off before. Jongin mewled at Taemin's thickness, even after his orgasm, and couldn't help but dig in his nails, lulling his head back and scratching at Taemin's back.

His toes curled as he felt Taemin's length reach so deep inside him. Taemin's lips on his neck. Taemin's penis in his butt. Taemin's chest against his. Taemin's sack tapping his bottom. Jongin felt enveloped by Taemin and it felt like heaven. Creamy white heaven, as Jongin spurted his hot cum between their bodies. He gulped and panted in Taemin's ear, trying to prevent himself from asking, no begging, for more.

Taemin however didn't care about begging for more. He was the sub anyway. 'Jonginnie, please, I wanna do it more. I don't wanna sleep. I wanna be with you. I want your cum all over me…'

Jongin nodded. 'Me too. Keep going.'

And they went on into the night, breaking every previous record they had set.

Dawn broke the night as Taemin rolled off Jongin. They had stopped having sex a few hours ago, Taemin's penis finally giving up and going to sleep. They had just kissed, fooled around, played around, explored every inch of each other as if they hadn't done so already. Jongin snuggled up to Taemin. 'I owe you something.'

'Hmm?' Taemin looked down at his boyfriend. 'What?'

'His name was Youngbae.' Jongin said and sat up. 'He was my first boyfriend. And he was really sweet at first. He encouraged me to be comfortable with who I am, both my personality and my body. And I still am.'

'That's good though.'

'Yeah, it was. So, when I started streaming, he was all for it. I had a really small community at that time. It was really nice, but most of them were pervs. I was pretty young, and I didn't dress that differently from now, so you can imagine what kind of crowd that attracted. Not that I cared. I felt comfortable and proud of myself.'

Taemin sat up too, taking Jongin's hand and caressing it softly. 'As you should.'

'And Youngbae also really liked it. He liked it when I dressed like that. One day he took a picture of me like that, while I was streaming. It went on Reddit, huge hit. You might have seen it.'

Taemin shook his head. 'Not that I know of.'

'Good.' Jongin chuckled. 'So, he started making more pictures, some more dressed than others, if you catch my drift.'

'Naked.'

'Yeah. And it was fun, you know.' Jongin hummed. 'It felt good to be desired like that. Lusted after.'

Taemin nodded.

'But then, a few weeks later, a follower notified me that an Instagram account was selling private pictures of me.'

Taemin's eyes went big. 'What?!'

'So, I went to it, saw it was a private account and that you had to pay for membership. And then I confronted him. And he admitted to it. And I took his phone and deleted everything. Luckily, he had only teased them with pics that weren't that much different from my usual streaming pictures, so it wasn't that bad yet. He got sentenced to community service and that's it. Judge considered that he hadn't actually sent out the naked pics. Never spoke to him again. So, I'll just say this now. Even though you've proven time and time again that you're the most trustworthy guy on the planet, I don't think I'll even be able to let you make those pictures of me of videos of us while we're… A dick pic is fine because my face isn't on it, but…'

'Jongin.'

Jongin looked at him. 'Yeah?'

'Why would I want a picture when I have the real fucking thing?'

'And that's why I like you.' Jongin kissed him and pressed him down on the mattress again. They kissed for what seemed hours until one of them spoke again.

'Do you want to know a secret of mine?'

'Yes.'

'I was so in love with you.' Taemin said, blushing.

'How is this a secret?' Jongin laughed. 'I figured this after we became boyfriends like six hours ago.'

'No, no, I mean… You know that day I came to ask for directions?'

'Yeah.'

'So, the months before that I was really in love with you. Like super-duper teenager crush in love.'

Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'So, I'm your celebrity crush?'

'Yes.'

Jongin laughed and nodded. 'I'm glad I could make your dreams come true.'


	5. Act 5 – Post-game playing

_'So yeah, there is a boyfriend now.'_ Jongin averted his eyes from the camera as he spoke about it, because he was sure to giggle if he did. He had never felt this happy before. _'In fact, I figure he's watching right now. Which makes it terribly awkward, but we'll manage._ '

Congratulatory messages came from the chat, some of them teasing that Jongin would lose a lot of subscribers now. Jongin smirked. ' _Losing subs? Why? I figured we were all here for the games! We're playing Fortnite! Not "How to Bang Your Streamer Tycoon". Also, yes, I have trademarked that name.'_

LMFAOs, ROFLs and LOLs came from the chat, accompanied by the appropriate emojis. Jongin chuckled and combed through his hair. He read the chat again. ' _A boyfriend stream? As in… we play games together and … Oh my God, that's the best idea ever! I'm in! Honey, I know you're watching and you're not getting out of this one! We'll talk about it later. You're coming over after the stream right. Also, don't reply in the chat because it'll just cause a mess. Text me.'_

'I kinda only have one good streaming chair…' Jongin scratched his neck. 'But we'll make do. You just sit and…' Jongin sat down on his lap, teasing as he was. He had dressed for the occasion. His typical cat ear headphones, a tight light blue crop top, some nice and tight booty shorts and to top it off for Taemin's utter demise, fishnet stockings.

'We're gonna play some Switch games!' Jongin smiled. 'Mario Kart, Mario Party, you get the gist! It's gonna be fun and a mess!'

'Just to inform you,' Taemin said, 'I whooped his ass in Dance Dance Revolution. But I suck at Mario Kart.'

'We vowed to never speak of that again.'

'We vowed a lot of things to never speak of again, but you always do.' Taemin remarked. 'Remember the theme…'

'YES!' Jongin laughed and kissed his cheek. 'I'm sorry. Now, who's Taeminnie gonna play for his race?'

'Linkieeee, my favourite twinkie!'

Jongin chuckled. 'Tanuki Mario for me. Shall we make them decide which cup we gonna play?'

Taemin nodded, having trouble paying attention with those fishnets on his lap. 'Sure.'

Jongin shifted a little, pressing his butt a bit more onto Taemin's bulge, to start his straw poll to let the chat decide. Quite clearly, they ended up picking the cup with the hardest version of Rainbow Road, much to Taemin's despair. Jongin laughed. 'What will be the bet?'

'I suggest we pick a different bet that last time.'

Jongin shushed him immediately and covered his mouth. 'You're talking too much!'

Taemin's laughter was muffled.

'I say the loser has got to answer one, non-sexual, chat question.'

'This is still super dangerous.'

'Fair enough. The overall loser tonight has to order junk food for later. Twitter pic as proof.'

'Deal.'

'Deal. Taemi, I guess you can already order because…'

'Yah! Shut it!' Taemin pushed one of his legs up, making Jongin almost topple over. They both laughed and Jongin beamed his cutest eyes at Taemin. 'Sorry.'

'Yeah, yeah, just start playing.'

And as they played, Jongin felt the red-hot shame of hubris come over his cheeks. And thus, he started to play dirty. He flung his legs across the armrest to distract his boyfriend. He wiggled his butt in excitement. He lulled back and rested against Taemin's chest. One time, he even started to whisper in his ear.

And Taemin? Taemin had trouble focussing with all the blood going from his brain to his dick. So, he tried to block out his boyfriend completely trying to prove he could win. Jongin whined when he lost, again. And again. And again. And again. 'How are you winning this?!'

'I don't know. I just am. Maybe because you're too busy humping me while we play.'

Jongin blurted out some protest but couldn't deny anything.

Later that night, Jongin ordered their pizza and chicken wings, having a lovely midnight junk food dinner. Jongin posted the picture onto Twitter and sighed. 'How could you win?'

'I may have practiced on Jonghyunnie's Switch.'

'YAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Jongin hadn't taken off the fishnet stockings. Of course not. Taemin pressed a kiss on Jongin's legs for every gap in those stocking, much to Jongin's pleasure. They were in the bedroom, Taemin kneeling on the bed between Jongin's legs, keeping them up to worship even more than he usually did. Every single square inch of skin got a kiss from Taemin, peppering them along every gap in the fishnet stockings.

Jongin had just closed his eyes and purred out of satisfaction, not even hiding his erection and want for the boy between his legs. As Taemin's lips approached his inner thighs, he let out a mewl, hoping Taemin would rim him. He felt the boy's hand on his upper leg, and he placed his own on it, drawing small circles with his thumb. 'Taeminnie… You make me feel so good…'

Taemin purred. 'Believe me, I'm in heaven right now.' He peeked down at the massive tent in his boxers to prove it.

Jongin felt a moment of frustration. Why was Taemin still wearing those boxers? He shifted his legs, resulting in a distraught whimper from Taemin, and he pulled at those boxers with his toes. 'Don't hide my buddy from me…'

Taemin giggled and took off his boxers, letting his member flop out rather happily. Jongin purred and placed his foot on the shaft. 'Hey there bud, long time no see. Did feel you though.'

Taemin took back his hold over Jongin's legs and continued his adventure up them. Jongin fell back into the pillow again, his eyes closed and letting out a soft moan, that sounded better to Taemin than even the loudest whine for more. Taemin's arms curled around both his legs, he held up Jongin's bottom and he kissed the boy's tight entrance.

Jongin stretched his arms and torso in response, combing through his own hair, flashing a satisfied smile on his face as the boy he loved so dearly made him feel this loved. Taemin's tongue entered, along with one saliva-slicked finger. Jongin mewled and reached up, combing through Taemin's hair. 'Taeminnie…' He spread his legs a bit more, Taemin's hold of them moving with him (as Taemin always listened to him). Jongin licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Taemin so bad, but he didn't want to stop him from rimming him. So Jongin endured the pain of not kissing his boyfriend. He couldn't believe how much of a mess they were for each other, to be honest. He never thought he would put himself in such a vulnerable position again, having a boyfriend.

But with Taemin. He hadn't been wrong. Taemin was the most trustworthy guy on the planet. Jongin felt like he could really let go around him, tell him his deepest desires and his darkest secrets. And Taemin would only love him more for it. Jongin had told him more about his time with Youngbae, along with various degrees of tears, and Taemin had comforted him endlessly, whispering it was okay now.

Taemin's lips let loose. 'Anything else you want, yeobo?'

Jongin pulled Taemin closer and kissed him lustfully. Their kisses sounded sloppy and lewd, they looked even worse, with lines of hot mixed saliva running down Jongin's cheeks. Their bodies were pressed together, Jongin's legs stroking Taemin's teasingly.

Jongin retreated his lips. It showed how much he had put his faith in Taemin to not abuse this moment. 'I want it, Taeminnie… Put him in…'

Taemin nodded. 'Yes…' He reached over to the nightstand and took the lube, strawberry flavoured, and slicked his member, as they didn't need condoms anymore. Jongin turned on his side and Taemin took position behind him. Jongin presented his butt and Taemin lifted one of Jongin's legs, his hand in Jongin's knee.

Taemin slid inside, earning them both a loud moan. Jongin moaned because Taemin, especially without a condom, was big and thick inside him. He could feel every vein on his member, every stubble of his trimmed pubes, every edge and rim of his foreskin. Taemin just couldn't cope with the feeling of Jongin's scorching insides directly on his member. The first time they did it without a condom, Taemin couldn't last for more than a few minutes, much to Jongin's amusement.

The feeling of Taemin actually coming inside him, was also something that tended to drive Jongin towards his edge. He always teased Taemin that he had this big dick kink and that he loved getting cummed in his butt, but he hadn't been lying. The feeling of Taemin throbbing so strongly and spurting out all that cum, was heavenly.

Jongin mewled as Taemin rolled his hips slowly. Taemin groaned at Jongin's sphincter pulling at his foreskin, his insides clenching down on him in tandem with his heartbeat, almost. Jongin gasped as Taemin pushed in deep, as deep as he could. 'How are you this huge… Do you still grow or what?'

'Your ass is my penis pump…' Taemin groaned, having trouble keeping his eyes open due to the pleasure. Jongin twisted his torso slightly and kissed his boyfriend.

'That sounded so stupid.'

'Doesn't mean it's not true.'

Jongin laughed. 'Fair enough.'

Taemin's lips found Jongin's ear, nibbling on the boy's earlobe. Jongin whined softly and he started to jerk himself, as he had to deal with the pleasure in his body somehow. 'Oh my God, Taemin…'

He felt Taemin shift his bottom a little, and his new thrusts hit him right in the prostate. Jongin groaned and gritted his teeth. 'Taemin, fucking hell, more…' He felt pre-cum leaking from his member. 'Taemin, God, how…'

Taemin's nibbles moved from his ear to his neck, creating tiny love bites. Jongin opened up his neck as far as he could. He couldn't help but clench, resulting from a loud growl from Taemin, who immediately came inside him. Thick spurts of creamy cum painted his insides white and Jongin moaned at the feeling of Taemin's erratic bucks and rough throbbing inside him.

Taemin panted in his ear, chanting Jongin's name in whispers as he was just this smitten with the boy he was with and gulped audibly. 'Jongin-ah, this was…'

'Amazing…' Jongin moaned, loving the feeling of Taemin's thrusts in his own cum. 'Keep going…'

Taemin kept going, his thrusts accompanied with the slurps of his cum trying to leak from Jongin's entrance. They always made such a mess together, a metaphor for themselves, probably. Jongin's moment was nearing too, the thick lines of cum leaking from his butt made sure of that, along with Taemin's steady thrusting against his prostate.

He clenched, making Taemin growl, and spurted his cum along the sheets. Streaks of white cum adorned the black sheets of Jongin's bed and Jongin fully relaxed, enjoying the slow thrusts of Taemin, his lips in his neck. Taemin made him feel like a god, and Jongin loved it.

He changed their position. He made Taemin pull out and he felt the boy's fingers immediately, fingering out all the cum that was left. Jongin smirked. 'You like the proof of you cumming inside me, don't you?'

'Like you don't.' Taemin chuckled and licked his finger clean of his own cum. 'How do you wanna…'

Jongin made Taemin sit against the headboard, slightly slumped down. He poised himself over Taemin's erection and sank down, their bodies locked in a tight embrace and loving kiss. He felt Taemin's groan in his mouth as he pressed his half-erect penis against Taemin's abs; even Jongin couldn't go completely soft with Taemin barebacking him like this.

'Someone's soliciting for a tiddie fuck again?' Taemin growled in Jongin's mouth.

'Always… We exchange. You get a thigh fuck; I get to fuck your chest…' Jongin groaned.

'Deal.' Taemin's placed his hands on Jongin's thighs, playing with the fishnets as Jongin's hips went up and down Taemin's length and thickness. Jongin groaned in Taemin's mouth as his foreskin got caught on the defined lines between Taemin's abs.

'We need to oil you up when we have sex.' Jongin moaned. 'I have to douche too…'

Taemin chuckled. 'Only when we do it bare.'

'Not the point.' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's ear, nibbling his earlobe. 'Fucking hell, Taemi, you're making me cum already…'

'You have to wait for my chest though…' Taemin mewled. 'You can't fuck my tits when you're soft.'

Jongin whined and nodded. 'I'll hold it… God, you gotta cum fast though…'

Taemin chuckled. 'My specialty.'

Jongin laughed. 'Shut up.'

'Gimme some room and…' Taemin shimmied a little and started to move his own hips as well, moving deeper and faster into Jongin. Jongin groaned and whined, as this wasn't helping him holding it in. 'God, please, cum like right now or…'

Taemin groaned and filled up Jongin's fiery insides with searing hot cum. He almost roared as he rode out his orgasm, his hips shocking violently at his climax.

Jongin got off Taemin, reluctantly, immediately. He felt the boy's cum drip from his bottom immediately and he saw the last spurt of cum land on Taemin's abs. He slicked his member, saw Taemin shimmy down even further and prepare his pecs for Jongin's member. Jongin slid his member between the muscles and Taemin's hand and roughly started to roll his hips, groaning loudly as he pressed his hands and shoulders against the wall and the headboard.

His climax neared, he heard Taemin beg for his cum on his face and he felt Taemin's heart race.

Jongin came. He creamed up Taemin's chest and face, spurting his white cum across the boy's eyebrows, eyelashes, lips, chin, throat, and chest. He rode out his orgasm, his hips bucking, and, as Taemin's hand released him, let Taemin suck him dry for just a few moments. Jongin growled at the feeling of Taemin's cheeks closing in on him, desperate for more of Jongin's jizz.

He pulled out and laid down next to his boyfriend. He watched Taemin's tongue swipe past his lips, cleaning them of his boyfriend's sperm and swallowing it like a good boy. Jongin kissed him and caressed his side. He took a napkin from the nightstand and cleaned Taemin's face from his sperm.

Taemin placed his hand on the fishnets stockings and smiled. 'That was hot.'

Jongin chuckled and pressed his nose against Taemin's. 'It was. God, I love you.'

Four eyes went big.

'Oh my God, that was way too soon. I don't expect you to say it too. I meant it but this was so soon. Please, don't feel pressured to…'

'I love you too.'

Jongin stilled and smiled. 'But knowing you, you'd say it too.'

They kissed and laid there for an eternity.

'So… About this exchange…' Taemin started.

Jongin laughed. 'Please don't tear my fishnets like the last ones.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a blast writing this and thus it spiralled a bit (juuuuust a tiny bit) out of control! I hope you liked it though! Thank you for submitting this prompt!


End file.
